A Royal Affair
by animefreak03
Summary: Marriage.....Marriage? If someone had told the Demon King that he was to marry he would have laughed in their face. Wolfram did not want to admit that this was the beginning of something forbidden, but very much wanted.....an affair.
1. Chapter 1

Well Hello Minna-san...I've been a very bad Authoress haven't I? Hehe...I'm back to write a new Fic and I will also take the time to say that I've been writing the chapters of my other stories. Do not worry I will update soon.

I do not own Kyou Kara Maou...Nor do I pretend to...however some characters that are not part of the Anime or manga are mine and mine alone. My pretties...LOL.

Part One.

Blood Pledge Castle...

_Marriage...Marriage?_ If someone had told the Demon King that he was to marry he would have laughed in their face. Why? Simply because he did not ever give that part of a person's life any thought. Yeah okay so he had slapped the bratty prince when he first met him and thus catapulted himself into an engagement. But why would they have held that against him? If he was the king, could he not just simply annulled the damn thing? Obviously everyone had plotted against him and had made some excuses as to why they could not dissolve the engagement.

Yuuri Shibuya had for the most part forgotten about the marriage part of the problem for three years. Three long and amazing years without having to think about him and Wolfram in a more serious relationship. Granted every chance the prince got he always made it his duty to remind the young king of their engagement.

Yuuri sighed as the beginnings of a headache were making his temple pulse with pain. On his eighteen birthday he would have to marry Wolfram, not only because that was the right age to wed, but also because according to Gunter and some of the higher ups, it would strengthened the kingdom. "I really don't want to go on with this. I don't love Wolfram and even so, the idea of being with a man is really disturbing. Why can't they understand that I don't feel comfortable with this situation. I'd hate to hurt Wolfram's feelings, but I don't want to be with a man for the rest of my life. Not to mention that we wouldn't be able to have children. Arrrr". Yuuri banged his head on the desk before him.

The door to his office opened and a lovely man by the name of Gunter entered. "Heika is anything the matter?"

Yuuri's head rose from the desk and he settled his obsidian eyes on the lovely man "Gunter are you sure there is nothing I can do to stop this non-sense? I mean how can Wolfram and I get marry? He's a well a guy?"

Gunter wanted to laugh at his king. Not because of what he said, but because he was still such a child in so many ways. "Heika I'm sorry. We have gone over this with you and the council, the time to have ended the engagement had passed two years ago. I'm sure you can understand that you can not back out of this anymore. I'm really sorry".

Yuuri scowled and then stood up making the Mazoku move a few steps back. Their young king had indeed grown up in three years. His frame was tall and lanky but not to the point where he looked skinny. No he had muscles and his hair was that infamous black hair that the 'Demon' side of their king was known for. Gunter gulped a bit as Yuuri walked over to him. Even the height of his king was impressive. Although Gunter and Gwendal were tall or at least taller than the other members of the royal family, Yuuri had to be at least as tall as him. "Fine" the king spat "do what you must with the arrangements, but do not think that I will partake in anything. As far as I know this is a sham marriage".

Unbeknownst to both men inside the office, a beautiful creature with golden locks and eyes as green as emeralds had heard the conversation. Prince Wolfram of Shin Makoku turned on his heels and left. Why subjugate himself to more humiliations?

He was beyond angry. Wolfram was rightfully hurt and wanted nothing more than to beat the wimp until he at least accepted to care for him. Fine so he wasn't a woman, but could Yuuri at least make an effort to get to know him. Three years...three years wasted. Spent trying to get the wimp to come to terms with the arrangements. It was him who had proposed not the other way around.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld picked up his trusty sword and began to swing and the imaginary enemy. Most likely he was imagining a wimpy king at the end of the sword. The marriage was but a week away and in all the time that Yuuri had known about it-meaning two months now-he had done everything in his power to avoid Wolfram. Fine he wanted to pretend this marriage was great infront of the eyes of the people of their kingdom, but then pretend like they were strangers in private. Then Wolfram too would do the same. Already eighty-five years old (about 17 in earthling years) and he was condemned to a life where his soon to be spouse wanted nothing to do with him. _Shinou why me? Is this a test? Am I to live the rest of my life in a loveless marriage?._

Wolfram closed his eyes for a brief moment, just to let the tears that always tried to get out return to their hole "Lord Von Bielefeld". Wolfram turned to his right and watched as one of his soldiers rushed up to him. He was a young lord as well that had wanted to be a squire and thus became a guard in the royal army assigned to Wolfram.

_What was his name again? I've been so busy with mother and Gunter that I've neglected my duties. _"Ah Diederich is some thing the matter?" the knight stood before his commander and shyly scratched the back of his neck. Wolfram was known as the beauty of the three children of Lady Cecilie. It wasn't a secret that half the battalion was in love with the youngest of the sons. Male and female alike could not deny the beauty Wolfram possessed. It was this beauty that at times made Wolfram hate himself.

Alan Diederich made it his mission to always be near his superior, not because he wanted to be the favorite, but simply because he wanted to be as close as possible to him. It was a shame that he was already engaged to the king, but that did not mean he could not get close enough to the prince. "I've been looking for you my lord. I believe you and I had a practice for today at high noon. If you are not able to partake in this then I shall leave"

Wolfram glared at the man before him. Yes man, because he was older than wolfram and taller. It wasn't fair that the prince was surrounded by tall people. Even the wimp had outgrown him already and he barely grew two inches. What was with all these punishments for him? _Arr stupid men. I'm surrounded by the lot of them. Shinou help me! _"You sir are to stand where you are while I prepare myself for our match" at least this would prove to be a distraction for the young monarch. Yuuri was taking up too much of his thoughts already. The wimp never gave him anything, so Wolfram would start to think about himself and his own happiness.

Diederich smiled at his prince and secretly was pleased that he had not backed out of their match. Every minute spent with the prince was heaven.

**Two days later...**

Yuuri was about to burst. Gunter had brought the royal seamstress to measure him and now he was forced to stand in the middle of the room with needles everywhere. He did not want to deal with this wedding, much less with thoughts of Wolfram. And every second someone had to bring up the bratty prince. _Which reminds me. Where is he staying at? He hasn't slept in my room in months now. Oh well what do I care?_ He shrugged.

"My lord please do not move"

"Fine, fine. Just finish this I would like to take a shower as soon as your are done"

The elderly woman smiled "yes my lord"

Gunter cleared his throat "Heika has Wolfram also taken his measurements?" The look Yuuri gave Gunter made Gwendal look like a kitten. Oh how Gunter wished to have kept that name from coming out of his mouth or at least to have been with Gwendal instead of in the presence of a pissed king.

Yuuri unclenched his hands "how should I know Gunter? Don't answer that" the old woman finished the measurement and stood.

"I've already taken the measurements of your consort my lord. And his attire has been finished. All we needed was a bit of adjusting. I shall adjust your attire as well. Do not fret we will have everything ready for the occasion" she gave him a sweet smile and although Yuuri wanted to frown and say that he didn't care, he smiled back.

Knock on the door interrupted the trio in the room. _Speak of the devil_, thought Yuuri grimly as Wolfram entered the office. "Could I have a word with Yu-I mean my lord?"

Gunter and the old woman looked at each other and then to the door. Understanding passed through their eyes and both did not wait to be told to leave. Yuuri began to take out the needles from his clothes while Wolfram anxiously cleared his throat "Yuuri I've come to speak with you about our vows" Wolfram cringed when Yuuri hit his leg on the desk. He heard the young king curse under his breath and wanted to smile, but he knew Yuuri would only get upset.

"What's there to talk about? You write yours I write mine" he really didn't want to be mean to Wolfram, it wasn't the prince's fault that they had to go through this, but he wasn't making it easy for Yuuri to forget about the entire thing. _I need to just make this work and the best way is for us to be friends. It will make everything easier for us. It is for the good of the kingdom, the good of everyone...man I suck at this. I should have decided to return home instead of staying here. _

"Yuuri you wimp! Are you thinking about a girl again? You cheater! Shinou why are you doing this to us?!!"

Yuuri came out of his thoughts to see an enraged prince fisting his hands around a piece of paper. No doubt the vows he came up with "nani? Wolfram look like I said. You write your and I write mine"

Wolfram flushed with anger "it's not alright okay. We are getting married in three days. I wanted for us to write them together. It is that hard for you to do so?"

Yuuri slammed his hands on the desk "Of course it is. Lets get something straight here Wolfram, you are my friend, nothing more nothing less. We are engaged because I didn't know any better. When I thought of vows to write I always imagined they would be for the woman I love. Not a guy and especially not you! We are going to marry, but you and I will not act like a married couple in private. You will stay in your room and I will stay in mine".

He should have known. He really should have known. But Wolfram was a stubborn person by nature and thus could not help but keep picking at the little things. It hurt to hear Yuuri speak that way, it hurt even more to hear him say what he thought of them. Why should it surprise him? Yuuri made it his business to make Wolfram understand that they were simply friends, and even that wasn't a good relationship.

Yuuri regretted the words he said the moment he realized what he had uttered. But it was out in the open and he would not take them back.

Wolfram sighed dejectedly "You are right Yu-your Majesty. I will do as you wish. We will be a happy couple to the people of our world, but in private we are merely acquaintances. Please forgive me for..."

"Enough Wolfram. My name is Yuuri. Look I've had a horrible day and I think..." before he could finish anything Wolfram decided to leave. He couldn't let Yuuri see the tears or the hurt any longer. The young king dropped his head in shame "I'm sorry" he whispered.

He didn't know where he was going. All he knew what that he wanted to get away from him. Get away from the hurtful words. It wasn't like he wanted to anger the king, Yuuri just had a way of making Wolfram livid. Not paying attention where he was going, Wolfram found himself colliding with a firm chest.

"Lord Bielefeld? Are you alright?" the young prince looked up into the blue eyes of Alan Diederich and found himself drowning in their deep color.

Pulling away from the knight, Wolfram straightened himself and wiped at his eyes furiously "Nothing is wrong. I've been practicing with my fire element and the smoke made my eyes irritable"

Alan shook his head "you do not need to lie to me my lord"

"Who said I was?" the young prince sneered.

Alan reached out with a hand and wiped away a tear "your eyes give you away my lord. They can not lie very well"

Wolfram pulled away from the young man as if the touch had burned him, but in reality it had felt nice, warm "you are forgetting your place soldier"

Alan reluctantly dropped his hand away from the prince "I apologize my lord. I'm merely concerned for you. Perhaps this wedding preparation is too much for you?"

Wolfram shrugged "who knows. Why are you not in the squire's quarters?"

Alan grinned "I saw you running and wondered what was the matter"

"WOLFRAM"

Both men turned to see Gunter frantically running "you are needed my lord"

Wolfram turned to face the running man while speaking with Alan "you should return to your quarters Diederich" he then met Gunter half way and began to walk towards the castle with the excited man.

Alan smirked "I've yet to show you what love is Wolfram. The king is an idiot and you deserve more".

**Wedding day...**

Gwendal's frown-lines were becoming more prominent. He could see the blankness in his brother's eyes. It was for the good of the people Gwendal kept telling himself. He really wanted to end this charade of a wedding and allow Wolfram the opportunity to find true love. He cared for Yuuri, but Wolfram was his sibling, his blood and as much as he respected the king, Gwendal could not forsake the life of his youngest brother. If it wasn't for Conrad he would have made the king end the engagement the moment Yuuri had touched that soft cheek of his brother.

He watched as Wolfram followed every order their mother gave. From undressing to re-dressing himself. Gwendal normally wouldn't be caught dead inside the changing room of the bride-to-be, but he was giving away his younger brother today. All due to the lack of fathers for any of the three brothers. He noticed that there wasn't a smile on Wolfram's face. Normally the blonde would have been jumping for joy, but something had changed in the past few days. He was willing to bet Yuuri had said something to him.

Conrad knocked on the door and waited till he was allowed in. Normally the bride-to-be would not have anyone besides the maids and the mother in the room, but Wolfram wasn't a woman and he was a prince marrying the king. That gave the brothers special allowances.

Gwendal opened the door "Yes Conrad?"

The smaller man smiled his soft smile "we are ready for you all"

**The Ceremony...**

Yuuri looked calmed and collected to the people in the church, but inside he was a nervous wreck. It wasn't like he was excited or anything, but he really didn't want to go through with this. If Wolfram would just stay in his room...ah but who was he kidding? He knew Wolfram would never back away. If anything the blonde was probably planning their wedding night. Ha! Like that would happen. He looked sideway to his right and noticed his mother and father sitting in the front. They had smiles. _My parents are happier than me. Good god why can't they just stop this? If they loved me they would. I wanted to marry a nice woman and have two or three kids. _

Wolfram had to put on a show. He could not let his people down and disappoint his mother. A sad smile came over his lovely face, his eyes lightly glazed over with unshed tears as he entered the church with Gwendal by his side. The older brother held Wolfram's hand gently. He really wished that things would have been different. That Yuuri did love his little brother and that he could give him the love that he, Conrad and even his mother had neglected to give to the young one.

Even Yuuri had to admit that Wolfram was as lovely as ever. Even wearing the dress that surely Cecile had made him wear did not do justice to the prince's lovely features. What was he thinking? Wolfram was a guy...a guy...

The young king did not even pay attention to the ceremony. His best friend Murata Ken had been asked by the shrine priestess to perform the ceremony. The only times Yuuri knew that he was still in the church were when he had to say 'I do' or his vows. Other then that he blanked everything out. Even Wolfram's unusual quietness.

"Now, since we decided to incorporate both Earthling traditions with that of this world, let us have the royal couple share a kiss to seal this union" Ken had requested.

Wolfram bit his lower lip while he turned to face his husband. _Husband? Ha! He will never share my bed or body. What a wimp._

_I will not kiss wolfram. I will not kiss wolfram._

Wolfram lent forward while Yuuri had no choice but to lean down. He was taller than the blonde. Instead of a kiss on the lips as Wolfram was expecting, Yuuri purposely moved his face and kissed him on the cheek. The people cheered.

The party from hell was in full swing. Yuuri was speaking with Conrad while Wolfram sat at the banquet table. Not once had his husband spoken with him. Not once had Yuuri looked at him to make sure that he wasn't bored or crying. Not that the wimp would care. When time for a dance came, Yuuri had excused himself saying that he has real bad ache on his feet. So wolfram was stuck sitting at the table while Yuuri continued to talk with Conrad and now Jozak.

Alan placed his cup of wine down and decided to be bold. For once in his life he wanted to make his prince...er...queen smile. With determined steps he strolled up to the table where the now queen of Shin Makoku was sitting speaking with his mother and mother-in-law.

"My queen would you do me the honor of having this dance?"

Wolfram and his mothers all stopped their chatter and looked up to the young knight. Cecilie giggled, while Jennifer shibuya frown. _Yuuri should be the one asking wolf to dance. I hope that Yuuri doesn't start to ignore Wolf's feelings._

Wolfram looked around the party trying to find his husband. His eyes narrowed as he watched Yuuri laugh with a few of the women that dared approach the king._ Fine Yuuri. We are nothing but friends. So why can't I enjoy myself as well?._

Alan saw the determination in his queen's eyes and gladly put out his hand for Wolfram to take "My queen"

Wolfram stood and with a gentleness not known to him placed his hand in that of Alan's and walked towards the middle of the dance floor. The people where murmuring. How could the queen dance with a knight before dancing with his husband? Wolfram could careless, but when he saw Yuuri, he really had wished to be under rock at the moment.

Yuuri tightened his fists as he watched his wife dance with the knight. How dare him embarrass him in front of their people? So he didn't want to dance and made up and excuse, but that didn't mean that Wolfram had a right to dance with another man. Not that Yuuri was jealous mind you. _Sure keep telling yourself that Shibuya._

Jozak wasn't helping matters either. He and two women who had joined them made it their business to anger the king "I don't believe the queen is allowed to dance the first dance with a man not her husband"

Conrad glared at the tall man "Yuuri is not feeling well. Wolfram loves to dance, it is natural for him to accept an invitation" he reasoned with his soft smile.

A lady however drove the knife in deeper "surely you know that if a queen dances with a man not her...er...his husband, he or she is publicly saying that her/his king is not fit for the job. I say it is an insult to the royal house and the king. Surely you will hear the rumors about how inadequate you are my lord"

Yuuri glared at the couple dancing and without realizing it his eyes turned that little bit silver when angry. He stormed away from the group he was currently in and strolled towards his queen.

"My queen you are radiant tonight" Alan would not lose his chance.

Wolfram blushed. No one had ever been so forward with him "thank you"

Alan smiled "I do not say it so you can thank me my queen. I simply am stating a fact. I noticed your eyes are dimmed. Are you not happy?"

Wolfram took in a deep breath "Diederich must I always remember you are forgetting your place. And why are you so interested in my eyes"

"Yes why are you?" both gasped as they notice the king standing but a foot away from them. Alan bowed to show respect, while Wolfram lowered his eyes "My king. I do not mean to intrude. I merely wanted to be in the presence of our queen. If I have offended you please do not hesitate to punish me"

Yuuri ignored the knight and concentrated his eyes on Wolfram. Without a word his grabbed Wolfram's hand and led him away from the party. Some whispering that the King was going to have his way with his wife, others smirking since they thought the queen was in a for a punishment. Alan wanted to smack the king.

Wolfram did not fight him. No he allowed Yuuri to drag him Shinou knows where. When Yuuri stopped in front of his office Wolfram was wondering what he had in mind. Yuuri shoved the door opened and pushed Wolfram inside "How dare you embarrass me? I told you that we are to appear as a couple before our people, but what do you do? You go and dance with that knight. The rumors are going to run wild now. Is that what you wanted?"

"No" he whispered.

"No? It obviously didn't seem like you were objecting to it. Look wolfram, lets make this work. You and I will appear like a happy couple to the outside world, that means you will not be enjoying another man's presence"

Wolfram sharply turned to Yuuri "oh! And you can be with all the women in the world? What was I supposed to do your highness? Sit on my ass all night while you have a ball with my brother and those women? I'm not going to be your doll Wimp, I don't want to be seen as just your consort. If you can't love me then at least allow me to have my freedom. I don't want to pretend to be happy when I'm not. I'm sick of this. You proposed to me and didn't take it back when I asked you"

"It doesn't matter anymore Wolfram. You are to do as I say. That's an order" Wolfram stormed out of the office leaving Yuuri sulking.

**It wasn't till a day later that the big problem would start.**

Wolfram punched and kicked the hay sack on the floor. It wasn't fair that Yuuri was denying him the love he so wanted. Why was the wimp such a wimp? And to make it worse, he was still very much in love with him and found it very hard not to lust after his husband. Gunter had taken him to the side one day and decided to give him the talk. The talk! His own mother didn't even give him that talk. It had ended up with him promising Gunter that he would not let Yuuri deflower him till the time was right. Besides he didn't want to become pregnant just yet.

When he had taken Yuuri to the side to explain to him the expectations of their marriage...ie..trying to explain to him that everyone was expecting an heir soon...yuuri had with all the anger in the world, told him to get out of his room and never bring up anything that had to do with their personal lives. But then again he shouldn't have gone in while Yuuri was trying to discuss a treaty with a human country. It was his own fault for getting yelled at. However, he was still very much hurt by the outburst.

So here he was punching and kicking the hay.

"If you wanted to parred you should have come to me my queen"

Wolfram stopped his attack on the poor hay and turned to glare at Alan "you are always somewhere near. Did my husband tell you to follow me around?"

Alan chuckled "of course not. Besides I'm your knight. I'm supposed to be around"

"Pst"

"Come let us par and maybe you can take out the frustration on a real opponent"

It was invigorating. Liberating and relaxing. He really did enjoy his duels because his anger could be let out. Wolfram was as elegant in fighting as he was in dancing and Alan could not take his eyes off of him. If only he had met the prince first. If only...all the what ifs.

Not paying attention caused him to lose balance and fall backwards. But he did not count on Wolfram reaching out to help him, nor on the both of them falling together. To spare wolfram any damage:::not that he was an it:::: he turned and took the fall on his back.

Breathing deeply Wolfram opened his eyes to see Alan smiling up at him "I caught you"

"Jerk, you also brought me down"

Alan laughed and it made Wolfram blush. They were pressed up together in a rather compromising position. Alan couldn't take it and without much thought to consequences of his actions decided to lean up forward and kiss Wolfram with all the might in his body.

Wolfram's eyes widened not believing what was happening at the moment. He tried to pull away but the knight's arms were wrapped around him tightly. He didn't want to be in this position, didn't want to admit that he liked it...like the warmth, like the protectiveness he felt...he really didn't want to close his eyes and surrender to this bliss...he really didn't want to, but sadly did. Closed his pretty eyes and kissed back. Disregarding the voice in the back of his head telling him that he was doomed.

A minute or so later Wolfram pulled away and stood up. How could he have allowed it to happen? He was such an idiot "you shouldn't have done that. It is wrong"

Alan stood up dusting his clothes "wrong? Forgive me my queen, but you kissed me back. Your husband is not good to you and you are always crying. Forgive me for trying to make you smile. For trying to see those eyes sparkle with life. You deserve better"

Wolfram slapped him "you know nothing. You crossed the line"

Alan pulled him towards him encircling him in his arms "did I? You enjoyed it. You wanted it..and you know what else?"

Wolfram struggled, but to no avail. Alan was stronger than him "let me go"

"No. You enjoyed it. Admit it. You want me to do it again"

"I do not"

"Oh no? I'll prove it" and that he did. Neither knew when or who pulled away. But Wolfram was blushing and his lips were swollen. No one had ever kissed him like that "you want me...and I've always wanted you. It's not fair that you have to be married to a man who does not love you"

Wolfram lowered his head "please let me go. I wont tell anyone about this. We can't do anything. I'm the queen now and you are just a knight"

"A knight who wants to make you happy. No one has to know my queen. I will comfort you and love you when he can not. Allow me this"

Wolfram shook his head "we can't. No we can't" Alan took his lips in his once more shutting him up. Wolfram did not want to admit that this was the beginning of something forbidden, but very much wanted...an affair.

**Author's note: I simply hope that everyone who reads this enjoys it. I've got big plans for the couple. Greta is not in the fic yet..if you know what i mean. Let me know if you like it. Shitsuree shimasu.**


	2. Jealous?

Hiya Minna-San! I'm so thrilled with the responses to my newest work. I must tell you something, for those of you who don't know me or ever read my other stories; I will simply say that I love drama and complicating relationships. I oftentimes don't tell my readers my pairing in the fics because I just never know where the story might lead me. Hehe, I'm a nut job I know. But I do love Yuuram and this story will have many moments in where they are more than just friends.

Part Two…

He could remember vividly the feel of gentle fingers everywhere on his body. Could remember clearly what those devilish lips had done to him. Wolfram was a fire wielder demon and thus knew how to control that element, but he could not explain how Alan could set his whole being aflame. He was a wind wielder, yet it felt more and more like he manipulated the flames.

It was close to a month now and Wolfram could still be found looking around nervously. If anyone got wind of what he and Alan had been up to, there was no telling what hell would break loose. It wasn't as if he didn't love Yuuri, oh no he really did. But when was the wimp going to start loving him? When was it going to be his turn? So Alan was sent to him, he reasoned. What would you call a married person who sought the company of another to warm his bed, simply because their significant other could not give you what you needed? Would you think that person foolish or perhaps a traitor?

Wolfram knew he was betraying the royal family, knew that he could be punished severely, but those long fingers were doing things to him that he could just not let go. "What are you thinking about my queen?" Wolfram's eyes snapped opened to see one of the older maids looking at him with curious eyes.

Wolfram smiled at the woman "nothing. Has the king arrived from his journey?"

She shook her head while helping Wolfram take off his clothes "No my queen, shall I fetch your soaps?"

Wolfram shrugged out of the shirt he was wearing and proceeded to walk towards the bath "I have them out for me already. Thank you".

She bit her lip nervously "my queen?"

Wolfram sighed in contentment as he entered the warm bath "Yes?"

She wrung her hands a bit and leaned forward to whisper near Wolfram's ears "there is a knight outside your room wanting to speak with you. I don't mean to pry my queen, but I saw you and the knight a few nights ago".

Wolfram wanted to drown right where he was. How could this be happening? Before he could voice anything she spoke again "I know of how wrong the king is treating you. He should be on his knees begging for your love, yet he ignores you. I don't blame you for wanting to find someone to give you that love. I too know how it feels to be unwanted. Please my queen, don't be afraid to confide in me. I will keep this secret of yours until the day that I die".

Wolfram could never trust easily, so it wasn't unnatural for him to question her loyalty. "Why are you helping me? I would have thought you to be quick in telling your King".

She smiled sadly at him "as I said, I too know what it is like to be unwanted. I loved a man who cared nothing for me, but I cared a great deal for him. All he wanted was a son from me and he got it. Please don't think I have unholy motives, I want to see you smile more often. He-the young knight-makes you smile".

The queen quivered as tears almost consumed him "Am I a bad person for doing this? It is wrong for me to want to seek warmth from someone? I wish Yuuri would love me, would show me a bit of care" his shoulders bounced up and down with each sob.

The maid turned around and walked towards the door "please hold for a minute my queen". She allowed Alan to sneak into the queen's room and made sure than no one had seen him "did you see anyone? Did anyone see you?"

Alan smirked "of course not. I wielded my element and came through the window. I don't know why you are helping us, but I thank you. His highness deserves to be loved and I don't want to see him cry anymore".

She gently put a hand to his face "you are a caring person, just be careful. The queen might seek your warmth and body, but he is deeply in love with the King. If the king decides to return those feelings, you will be cast aside. What will you do then?"

He chuckled "by the time he comes around, I would have made sure that the queen is deeply in love with me. Don't worry about it".

"Alright, he is in the baths" with that Alan took his leaved towards the secluded room. The maid of course stayed guard at the door. _Shinou, please protect my son from the king. If he shall learn the truth I do not want my son harmed._

Wolfram smiled as arms encircled his slender frame "you know you can't be here. Are you trying to get caught?"

Alan inhaled the sweet scent that was the man in his arms "for you I will face a hundred humans"

Wolfram laughed at the knight "only a hundred?"

"Why is my queen being a bit coy?" turning Wolfram in his arms, Alan quickly set to work kissing the younger man all over.

Wolfram pulled away from the man, heavily breathing "we need to stop before you get out of hand again".

With eyes glazed over with lust, Alan pulled Wolfram closer to him and allowed his hand to trace the contours of the other man's rear "I only get out of hand because you are too addictive my love"

Hearing such endearing name made the insides of Wolfram coil in disgust. He was playing with the feelings of another person, yet he could not stop. He had never been taken by anyone and when Alan took him each and every time it left him breathless and sated. "I don't deserve your love or adoration. You shouldn't be here with me"

"I want to be here with you. I want to love you and adore every part of your body" turning wolf so he was facing away from Alan, said man began to trace the pale back. Fingers began to lower and spread the ass cheeks that were presented to hungry cobalt eyes.

Wolfram's breathing increased once more. He could never be prepared for the ministrations that were soon to follow. He was a virgin when Alan first took him, and although they have done this on subsequent occasions, Wolf still trembled when touched and probed. His eyes widened as he felt the thick organ slide slowly into his wanting body. Alan held the hips of his queen tightly as he entered inch by agonizing inch; His head thrown back and teeth clapped shut. This was what making love was.

The old maid covered her mouth with a dainty hand. Those two needed to be more careful. She walked back and forth trying to distract herself from the sounds coming from the baths.

A loud knock on the door made the woman jump. Placing a hand to her beating heart she glanced back to the baths and then the door before her "Wolfram can I speak with you" _oh no it's the king. Of what am I to do? _"We have an important guest waiting to meet with you" the maid was frantically walking between the door and the baths. Who to go to first? A loud moan made the decision for her.

She ran to the baths and quickly opened the large door. Her eyes widened as she watched the queen being lifted and brought down upon her son's…er…the knight's length "My queen, my queen you must hurry. It is your husband" Wolfram whose gazed was glazed over with passion quickly pushed the knight away "come hurry".

"Oh Shinou, Alan you need to leave you have to go now" he roared while getting the robe the maid held for him. He rushed into the room to find the door still closed and Yuuri still on the other side "hold on Yuuri". He looked back to see the maid helping Alan redress and the walked him to the window in the room.

"Wolfram what's the matter? We need to hurry up" Yuuri's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming, I just have to…."

"Damn" cursed Alan as he collided with the wall in his rush to flee.

"Are you alright Wolfram? Did you hurt yourself?"

Wolfram could picture the pout on Yuuri's lips, but right now getting Alan out of the room was the more pressing matter. He rushed to the window and began to push him out "you have to get out. Jump, fly I don't care just get out before my husband kills you"

Alan scowled "I'm not afraid to go one on one with him"

"It's not a matter of you being scared or not. Besides, do you think you would win against him? Leave now" he shoved him out and luckily Alan summoned his power before really getting hurt. The maid ran to the door and opened it allowing passage to the king.

Yuuri looked around the room. He could have sworn he had heard a man's voice. As far as he knew Wolfram only allowed female maids into his room "is everything alright?"

Wolfram plastered a fake smile before turning to greet his husband "nothing is wrong. You just caught me on a bad time". _Real bad time; Shinou if Yuuri had come into the room instead of knocking I would have a lot of explaining to do. God my body is still so aroused._ He quickly wrapped the robe around his body "what do you need exactly?"

Yuuri diverted his eyes from his wife. He was too tempting in nothing but a robe that clung to him like a second skin. He really did not understand why lately he's been thinking about the blonde. It was probably because he had not seen the blonde as often as he used to two years ago. It seemed that Wolfram too was avoiding him "there is a dignitary from Earth waiting to meet you. My brother sent him with his wife to see and understand our world. Please get ready as fast as you can. I will wait for you in the dining hall".

Wolfram nodded while the maid began to get his best outfit ready. He couldn't trust himself to speak anymore for it might give him away. He was a really nervous. Yuuri gave him another glance before walking out of the room. Sighing dejectedly Wolfram began to disrobe again "My queen that was very close".

"Yes it was".

**His entrance** into the dining hall was nothing short of amazing. The outfit he was to wear while in the presence of important people did wonders for him. If the dignitaries hadn't known beforehand that the queen was actually male, they would have sworn this was the most beautiful woman to have crossed their paths. Wolfram was wearing the royal colors of black with some darn blue, the color making him look paler than what he truly was.

Yuuri for some unknown reason felt proud. Wang-san was speechless as he watched Wolfram walk towards them. When Wolf made it to his side, Yuuri took his hand in his and placed it in the crook of his elbow "Wang-san this is my lovely wife, the queen of Shin Makoku Wolfram Von Bielefeld Shibuya". The sweet words did nothing but disgust wolfram. Yuuri didn't mean anything he was saying, they were just putting up a show. Fine if Yuuri wanted a show, then a show he would get.

Plastering the most beautiful smile on his face, Wolfram bowed to the man before him and his wife. They were indeed from Earth "it is a pleasure to meet you Wang-san, as well as your lovely wife. My husband tells me you are here to see what our world has to offer"

The man chuckled nervously. He never thought that Shibuya-san had actually been serious when he told him the tale of this other world and about his younger brother being the king. But here he was and there was that beautiful queen. Who cared if the queen was male, as far as Wang-san was concerned Wolfram was the most beautiful thing to grace his perverted eyes "why yes my lady" Wolfram growled lowly at the title. He was not a woman, how dare this man call him such.

Yuuri could see the fire blazing behind Wolfram's eyes, he wanted to tell wolfram to hold his tongue, but seeing the strange way Wang-san was looking at Wolfram made him angry. So he without noticing his actions brought Wolfram closer to his frame and put an arm around his waist. _Possessive much Shibuya!_ That's what his mind was telling him, but Yuuri ignored it.

Wang-san for his part glared a bit at the king. _What do you think you are big shot? Your queen shouldn't be with you. Little punk, lucky you are my boss's brother._ His wife placed a hand on his shoulder. She obviously was bored to death and was probably dragged here "Koi you shouldn't be so informal. Please forgive my husband your highness"

Wolfram smiled at the woman "it's quite alright. Some people don't know whether to call me lady Wolfram or queen. I simply let them decide. So, are you enjoying this trip?" the woman liked Wolfram and obviously wanted to speak with him more than stand around "would you like to come to the garden while the husbands speak?" As if ready her thoughts. She presented him with a soft smile. Wolfram wasn't really needed, it was more for a show. He turned to Yuuri "My love, do you need us?"

Yuuri blushed for good measure and Mrs. Wang giggled "no you are right; I need to speak with Wang-san. Go on" Wolfram cleared his throat and leaned on his toes taking Yuuri's lips in his own. This would have been their first kiss. Yuuri pulled away and looked down at his wife a bit flustered "I.."

Wolfram giggled and suggestively lay a hand on his chest "remember my king, my bed is still quite cold" with that he sidestepped yuuri and walked towards the door with a giggling human woman on his toes.

Yuuri wanted to yell at the little minx for daring such a thing. But if he had let go of his anger and had concentrated on the little voice in his head, he would have learned that the little voice was cheering and quite happy to have been given a kiss "where were we?"

Wang-san shrugged while still looking at Wolfram's backside disappearing down the hallway "it is your call Shibuya-san". Yuuri really didn't like this man at all.

**In the gardens…**

Wolfram laughed quite openly with the Earth woman. She was quite the chatter box and seemed to be full of stories. It was nice to speak with someone and not have them judge you or go against you. He looked up at the blue sky with a wistful smile "Shibuya-san are you very happy with your husband?"

Ah! That was the question of the century it seemed. Was he happy? "I'm quite happy with Yuuri. He is a wonderful man".

She took a sip of her drink that had been brought by one of the maids "Yes he seems to be a nice charming young man. I didn't mean anything by the question, I just simply wanted to know if both your customs and believes haven't interfered with your relationship. Yuuri comes from a world that dislikes same-sex relationships, and although some don't mind, the majority of the world seems to be against them"

Placing his own cup down Wolfram stood and walked around the garden looking at the flowers his mother had planted "that is why I believe the Earthlings will never truly progress. If you love someone truly love them, should their gender be cause for concern? Yuuri is...I mean was just as you described. Ignorant and a bit prejudiced, but here we are married to one another. Maybe he'll always think in the back of his head that our relationship as something sinful because your people, your believes had drilled it into his head. I however grew up in a world where our biggest concern was whether the humans had taken over our kingdom".

"Your highness" Both Wolfram and Mrs. Wang turned to see a Conrad walking towards them. "We are going to have dinner" the other two simply walked inside the castle.

The Wangs were shown to their guest room leaving Yuuri and Wolfram alone. The tension in the room was heavy, almost tangible. Yuuri rose from his chair and motioned for Conrad who was by the door, to leave the room as well. After they were truly alone Yuuri walked over to Wolfram "I don't know why you did what you did, but I wont fight you about it. I want you to keep an eye out for Wang-san. I don't know why my brother keeps the man around, but I didn't like the way he was looking at you"

_Oh dear...could Yuuri be jealous? Actually jealous?_ Wolfram didn't hold his breath for long. Just because he didn't like the way the man had looked at doesn't mean that Yuuri was actually jealous. "Oh, I didn't notice"

"Cut the crap Wolfram. You know that almost all the men in this castle lust after you. I'm sure some wouldn't even mind sneaking into your room and doing whatever to your body"

Wolfram laughed at the king "oh and what would you do Yuuri?"

"Why would I do anything?"

Ouch.. "Right why would you? I got carried away there for a minute. I assumed you would since you warned me against Wang-san, but I was simply being delusional as always" he tried to walk away but yuuri held him by the arm.

Looking into those emerald eyes, Yuuri couldn't help but drown a bit in their depth "I didn't mean it like that Wolfram. The way I see it, no one would dare touch you because not only would you fry them, but I'm your husband now".

_if only you knew Yuuri. But that's exactly it, you wont know._

Pulling his arm away Wolfram bowed to Yuuri and then quickly left. He passed Conrad who was standing nearby "Your highness?"

"Shut up Conrad. Stop calling me that"

"Even though you are my brother I must show my respect".

"It's your fault that I'm stuck with that wimp who doesn't care about me, no matter how much I love him I'm still a guy. It's your fault I'm miserable. I HATE YOU!!" Wolfram yelled and ran to his room. Not seeing the sad little smile Conrad gave to him. Not seeing the widened eyes of his husband the king.

**Midnight rendezvous...**

Bodies moved in unison. Pants and moans shared by two lovers. Wolfram was at the point of recklessness. Forgoing the warnings the maid had given to him, he set out to find the only person who understood him and loved him unconditionally. And then found himself pinned against a wall with a pulsating organ deep inside him. The mewling sounds that Alan caused Wolfram to sing were urging him on. Oh how he had missed this body, this lithe creature whose eyes were as bright as an emerald. Whose hair rival the sun. "sing for me my pretty bird" he encouraged.

Wolfram's glazed eyes focused on the man before him, whose cobalt eyes were intense "ah..nnh...faster...faster...ahhh". Alan latched his mouth onto the smooth neck before him and feasted away. It was a pity he could not leave a love mark on his queen.

Wolfram's thighs locked harder around Alan's waist. _Dear heavens I'm going to faint from all of this. He is so amazing. I have to..nnh..Ngg..._

The orgasm was explosive to say the least and neither could bring their breathing down. Wolfram allowed his sweaty forehead to rest on Alan's shoulder while he rode out the last of the wave. "That's payback my little bird for throwing me out of your window".

Wolfram laughed at the man "put me down you brute. I must return to my room".

"No one is looking for you my queen. It is the middle of the night".

Wolfram would have none of that talk and began to descend from the bigger man "that may be so, but guards are always on duty. I have to return to my room before anyone of them decided to inspect this barn. I can't risk anyone finding us".

"Yes, I shall walk you to your room then".

"Are you insane? Absolutely not".

Alan pulled his pants up "I can't have you return to the castle on your own. You never know who is out there waiting for the right moment or prey. I'll walk you as far as your window, then I'll lift you up".

"Fine, there is no winning with you" muttered the queen.

Yuuri had the urge for something. He could not sleep and most of the time he spent it thinking about Wolfram and the incident from earlier. He touched his lips and smiled. It had felt nice and warm, but Wolfram was a guy and guys shouldn't kiss other guys...arr...much less marry them. What about having babies? Would Yuuri have to sleep with a woman to father a child? Would Wolfram do it?

With all those thoughts the young king decided to go to his office and maybe just work. He rather liked working on the papers now. Before it was atrocious, but with time he learned to appreciate it. As he walked through the quiet and cold hallways of the castle he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Turning to look out a window, yuuri noticed to figures creeping towards the castle. Knowing something was odd about what he was seeing, he decided that good beating was in order for anyone that dare trespass onto his home.

"Hurry up Alan" whispered wolfram.

Alan came up behind Wolfram and began to wield the wind around them "be safe my queen" he took one of Wolfram's hand and kissed it lovingly.

Yuuri came up closer to the figures and realized that one of them was trying to go inside the castle "Who are you?"

The two gasped and Alan quickly let go of his powers...meaning Wolfram fell to the ground "Your highness!!" exclaimed Alan.

Yuuri rushed to the figures and confirmed who they were "Wolfram? What are you doing out here at this time? And with him?" he accused. For some reason Yuuri wanted to beat the man up. He pulled Alan away from Wolfram and instead lifted his wife from the ground "Answer me"

Wolfram whimpered due to the harsh treatment yuuri was implementing on his arm. Alan placed a hand to the hilt of his sword and Wolfram quickly threw his arms around Yuuri "I'm sorry yuuri. I had gone to the stables to ride my horse, but instead found him asleep. I was coming back to my room when Alan noticed something strange around the palace and came out to see what it was. He thought I was an intruder and sort of attacked me, but I made him see who I was and now he was walking me back to my room. I'm sorry Yuuri, I was really stupid" he sniffled for added effect and held Yuuri a bit tighter.

Yuuri for his part kept his eyes on the Knight before him. Both men measuring the other "are you going to strike me with your sword?"

"My king I would if it meant protecting the queen, even from his husband. I was doing my duty as a knight" his hand lowered from his sword and awaited the king's next move.

Yuuri at this point was soothing the whimpering wolfram. (Not knowing that he was of course) "you can return to your station or whatever it was you were doing. I will escort Wolfram to his...our room" he pulled Wolfram away from him and held him at arms length "I'm sorry Wolf for well everything. Are you alright? Did he hurt you when he confused you? Did I hurt you?"

Wolfram at another point in time would have been touched by Yuuri's concern, but he was more concerned for Alan. It was his fault they were almost caught "I'm fine Yuuri. I'm just tired I should go to sleep" he turned to leave but a sharp pain held him in place. He gave out a cry and dropped to his knees. Both yuuri and Alan rushed to the queen.

"Wolfram"

"My Queen"

Wolfram held one of his ankles "it's my ankle. I think I hurt it when I fell"

Yuuri didn't think twice about healing Wolfram and the faint glow of his healing powers began to take form "I'll try to fix whatever damage was done". After it was done he lifted Wolfram into his arms as a true bride. Wolfram blushed to the tip of his ears while Alan wanted to punch the king for touching what was his...technically Wolfram belonged to the king...but that wasn't the point.

"Yuuri put me down"

"I will once you are in bed. I don't know if I did a good job on your ankle, but you better put it to rest. And as for you, you are dismissed" of course it was directed to the knight who simply watched the king show claim over his queen.

But claiming the queen and actually having his heart, were two different things. And Alan was sure to get the better deal in the end.

**Author's note: **Hehe...arigatou gozaimasu minna-san...::bows:: I'm really happy with the reviews and wanted to let you all know that i will be dedicating time on this story, Hopefully this is to your liking...LOL.


	3. jealous husbandlover beware

Hey all!! I've been going crazy with all the plans I have in my head for this story. I actually had thought of the story before but never had the courage to write it cause I'm horrible with stories. I would simply just make someone angry and then I get discouraged. No worries I've gotten over my fears and will be finishing this one...plus will be updating my Teen Titans Stories and Rurouni Kenshin one. Hehe...promise. if any grammar error i apologize before hand. I don't have time to spell-check anything.

**Part Three...**

It was a relative quiet breakfast the following morning, with the entire royal family seated at the table munching away. Yuuri's eyes would look at wolfram from time to time, remembering the night before. **(so a little flashback for you all).**

He had taken the younger man all the way to his room. Carrying him as if he was a precious package. The ever famous blush was not so much visible as he would have thought. No the thoughts that ran through Yuuri's head at that time had been 1) to kill that knight for some strange reason and 2) why was Wolfram as light as a feather and smelled like something strange?

Wolfram for his part was thinking that maybe Yuuri had gotten hit on the head and was acting funny. No matter how much he enjoyed being in his husband's arms, Alan was becoming a more important person to him. Wolfram felt dirty for doing this to Yuuri and Alan. "Where are you taking me?" he all but whispered as if afraid to wake the others.

Yuuri cleared his throat nervously while adjusting Wolfram a little more "to my...room" he finished lamely while avoiding the queen's eyes.

"Why Yuuri? I thought you didn't want me sharing your room" Yuuri was really confusing the queen. "Why the change now my king?"

Not really knowing what to say, yuuri just simply kept on walking. Once they were before his door Wolfram spoke once more "I don't want you to raise my hopes up. If you simply want to play with my emotions you are going to regret it Wimp!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes "Look wolfram, your room was too far for the walk. I'm really tired and might just drop at any moment. Besides, I never imagined you would object. Do you hate me now?"

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose out "just get in the room and let me sleep. I'm really tired"

Yuuri nodded "wouldn't you want to shower first...no offense wolf, but you kind smell like sweat and something else...I'm not quite sure what though" Yuuri should had kept quiet but he is just too dense. Wolfram stroke him on the cheek as hard as he could making the king wince in pain "What the hell was that for?"

"Put me down you wimp. I'm going to my room. How dare you? I smell? Fine I smell but do you have to say it like that...damn...idiot wimp...I said put me the hell down" he struggled to get out of the arms that held him, but nothing worked. Yuuri had really grown into his frame.

"God...look I'm sorry lets just get to bed then. You hit like a rock...damn I can taste blood"

"Idiot serves you right"

So when Yuuri had placed Wolf on the bd the queen quickly stood up and walked over to the adjoining room that led to the huge bath "where are you going wolf?"

The queen glared at the king "to bathe myself. I can't possibly lay in bed with my king while I smell...now can I?" the sarcasm dripped freely from the rosy cheeks. Yuuri locked his gaze with his wife and smiled.

"I'm really sorry for being so blunt Wolf. I'll get you a towel then. Go on" not waiting for any more orders, Wolfram walked into the bath and began to strip.

A few minutes later the door opened again and wolfram turned to see Yuuri walking in "what are you doing?" he shrieked, desperately trying to cover himself up from yuuri. Any other time he would have gladly paraded his body before the wimp, but things were different now. They were close to being friends...but closer to being strangers.

Yuuri did not concealed the fact that he was admiring the body before him. _What the hell is getting into me. Why do I have this desired to touch his skin and see if it's as soft as I think. God why the hell am I being so turned on by him. And that knight, he was looking at wolfram just like the other perverts. How dare they?_

"Did you not hear me you wimp. Give me the damn towel and get out"

Yuuri knelt and with an outstretched hand presented his wife with the towel "here you go. I'm sorry I should have knocked" he gave Wolfram a once over as he began to rise and walk out the door...both blushing. Once Yuuri got to the door and was about to shut it close he noticed a reddish spot near wolfram's left side neck. A spot that suspiciously looked like a hickey if he wasn't mistaken.

Sitting on his bed with his hands on his face, Yuuri contemplated over what he had just seen. _Was it a hickey? Did someone grab Wolf and done that to him? Had he fought them? Had he...had he allowed it to happen?_ Would Wolf truly allow anyone to give him such an intimate kiss? As far as Yuuri was concerned, Wolf would never be disloyal to him that much he knew.

Wolfram came out of the bath with the towel around his slender frame and began to look in the drawers for his cursed pink nightgown. If he wasn't mistaken it was left here since he decided to sleep in his own room. Yuuri watched him with narrowed eyes. The hickey was there...now he was sure that he had one. Standing up he walked over to his wife and like a cat with supreme reflexes turned Wolf around to face him.

The queen gasped at the action and tried to move a few spaces away from Yuuri "what is it?"

Yuuri pulled the towel from his wife ignoring the horrified gasped and the arms that tried to cover as much of his body as he could "why do you have a hickey?"

"A what? What are you talking about?"

Yuuri's long finger traced the spot near Wolf's neck and the queen shuddered with pleasure, he-yuuri-ignored Wolf's reaction to the ministration "this is a hickey. Who gave it to you? Why would you allow anyone to do this? Answer me".

Wolf slapped yuuri's finger from his body and snatched the towel from the grasp they were in "I don't know what a hickey is. And I certainly don't know how this mark got on me. I bet this was from when I fell" _Alan is so dead...how dare he leave a love mark? _

His husband sighed and then let his forehead rest against Wolf's "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me Wolf. Lately I've been acting not like myself".

Wolf's heart was beating wildly "well next time you decide to kidnap my towel, do so when I'm already dressed" with that both decided to just forget the conversation.

And that was what had happened in the Royal chamber while the rest of the family slept. And now that they were sitting eating breakfast, neither Wolf nor Yuuri could hold each other's gaze for a long time.

Gunter cleared his throat before speaking "Heika...we did not celebrate your coming of age, perhaps we can do so soon?"

Conrad smiled while nodding "You are right Gunter. With the wedding taking center stage, we all forgot that it was Yuuri's birthday as well"

Yuuri chuckled softly "it's quite alright everyone. I don't mind not having a party"

Cecilie perked up "Yuuri none sense. You need a party. We haven't celebrated a birthday in quite sometime"

"Mother we just celebrated Gwendal's birthday three months ago"

"Oh posh Wolfie. We are talking about the maou here, your husband. We need to celebrate his coming of age and invite the whole nation"

With grunts left and right the planning began.

**Two weeks later...**

The party was in full swing. Many people were crowding around the king and queen trying to have a word with either one of the couple. Alan fisted his hands as he watched Yuuri holding Wolfram close to him. He had began to notice the difference in the king as of late. Not only had the king decided to come and watch Wolfram train with his knights-not that the queen was allowed to go to missions any more-he had also taken to have either Gunter or Conrad nearby when the king wasn't able to be.

Wolfram had expressed his fears and concerns and thus asked that they hold out on their affair for a while. It was driving him crazy not being near his pearl. The maid who he had learned was named Celia had been kind enough to deliver his letters to Wolfram. They were letters promising hours and hours of lovemaking and that it would be impossible for the queen to walk for quiet sometime.

Celia frowned as she watched Alan from across the room. She was helping serve the drinks and couldn't help but notice the anger in his eyes. As she had predicted, the king's resolve about staying away from his wife was crumbling. She had been in this castle for years now and had seen the love Wolf had for the king grow and flourish and vice versa. The king might had fooled other's, but not her eyes. Perhaps the world the king came from had done some damage to him and made it impossible for the young man to truly appreciate his wife. But lately something had began to change in him. He wasn't fleeting from Wolfram nor was he ignoring him in anything. _This could only end in heart ache for my son. If only I could have stopped this from happening. _She mused to her old self.

Wolfram's eyes were somehow trained to find his prey. He had spotted Alan sulking in a corner and wanted to smack the idiot upside the head. It wasn't like it was hard to hold out for a while. Yuuri was getting very close to finding out and Wolfram couldn't afford that. He felt Yuuri's arm go around his waist and looked up into his dark eyes "I was just telling these pretty ladies that I'm going to see what mother needs. Do you mind entertaining them for a bit my love?"

Wolfram shook his head "I do not mind Yuuri. Go on I'll..." he swayed a little and Yuuri steadied him as much as he could.

"Wolf?" The ladies who had been talking to them began to fan their hands on the queen "Wolf are you okay?"

Alan saw the commotion by the royal couple and was about to head there when a hand stopped him "don't go" he looked down to see the maid holding on to him.

"But..."

She shook her head "you will only give away your secret. You need to stay put"

Sighing he relented and walked back to his corner.

Conrad and Gwendal approached the couple to see what was going on "are you alright?"

Wolfram took in a deep breath "I'm alright. It's just too warm in here and the noise a bit overwhelming"

Yuuri frowned and began to lead Wolfram to their chairs "sit for a while"

"I want to get some fresh air. Yuuri go on and speak with mother while I retire to my room for a bit. I haven't been feeling well all day and this heat is getting unbearable"

"Alright, if you need anything tell one of the maids"

Wolfram left the party while loosening a few buttons. Alan looked back to Celia before walking away, not noticing the obsidian eyes that followed his movements.

Ken Murata was never one to gossip or tell...but Yuuri had expressed concerns to him a few days prior about a certain knight that seemed to have his eyes on Wolfram. After an hour of questioning Yuuri-more like interrogating- on why he was interested and why he cared, Yuuri had confessed to being confused as of late. It was as if he could not let anyone else have what was rightfully his and wanted to spend as much time with Wolfram as he could. He had said that one night he just couldn't get the blonde's face out of him mind no matter what he tried and in the end he quite enjoyed thinking of his wife. Ken had laughed at the king and then patted him on the back "Finally getting the idea ne shibuya?" he had taunted.

So it was only natural for Ken to assume that whatever the knight was thinking of doing by following the queen, he was going to tell Yuuri. Approaching Yuuri and his mother, Ken placed a hand on his shoulder "could I speak with you Shibuya?"

Yuuri consented and promised his mother that he would find her before the party was over to continue their conversation "What is it Ken?"

"You wanted me to keep and eye on that Knight right? Well he just followed Wolfram out".

Yuuri's fists clenched together and his eyes blazed with anger "thank you murata. Please keep my mother company" not waiting for an answer Yuuri proceeded to exit the grand hall.

Ken instead approached Conrad and Gwendal "your eminence is something the matter?"

"Perhaps you both should follow the king. I do believe something will happen".

"Meaning?" inquired the eldest brother.

Shrugging his shoulders, ken simply smirked "why don't you go and find out".

Wolfram was pushing Alan away "I told you to stop. What is the matter with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Alan pushed his body closer to Wolfram "I'm not leaving till you promise to come to my room tonight. I've missed you too much".

"Alan if you don't leave I will never speak to you. Leave" they both turned to their right as footsteps resounded down the halls "leave it might be the palace guards. You have to leave".

Alan took his hand and lightly kissed it "I will be waiting for you in my room" just as he turned to leave Yuuri had turned into the hallway they were in. Their eyes locked and for a moment Alan feared the demon before him.

"What are you doing here?" asked the furious king.

Wolfram walked before them "he was simply wondering if I was okay Yuuri. I dismissed him already".

Yuuri tensed anyways and grabbed the front of Alan's uniform "I don't believe you wolfram, something is going on and this man is going to tell me".

Wolfram rushed to both men and placed his hand on Yuuri's making the king release the knight "Alan you are dismissed, leave now" the knight did not need to be told twice and quickly left. Although he was a skilled fighter, the king was twice as strong as an army of ten humans.

Yuuri focused his darkening eyes on his wife "What the hell is going on? Every time you are alone that man is always around. Is he doing something to you? Are you afraid to tell me? TELL ME" he yelled.

Wolfram tried to take a step back, Yuuri was terrifying when angered "you are wrong Yuuri. He is just my..."

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE AN IDIOT, I KNOW SOMETHING IS GOING ON TEL ME" he was shaking wolfram so hard that the younger man could feel his skull pulsating.

"LET GO OF ME".

"TELL ME NOW" Conrad and Gwendal both began to run when they heard the shouts and became worried that something had occurred. When they turned into the same hallway the couple was in they found Yuuri shaking a frightened Wolfram.

"IS HE HURTING YOU?"

Wolfram began to push at Yuuri "you are the one hurting me. Let me go".

Yuuri's breathing had increased and his eyes were wildly searching for any kind of lie on wolfram's part "Tell me what is going on right now Wolfram..or so help me Shinou I will not stop my self from finding out any way possible".

"What are you going to do to me? Are you going to hit me?"

With out thinking Yuuri shoved wolfram against a wall with enough force to break a few bones. Conrad rushed forward and placed himself between the couple "Your Highness that's enough".

Taking a deep breath Yuuri placed a hand to his head. The migraine he was developing was increasing ten fold "I'm warning you wolfram if..." his words died in his mouth when he noticed the pale man falling forward. Thinking quickly he rushed forward and grabbed Wolf before he fell to the ground. Conrad turned around to see what the problem was now.

"What happened?"

Yuuri didn't know how to respond so he gently picked his wife into his arms "call for Gisela".

"Your highness?"

Standing up he turned to face both brothers "damn it do it NOW!"

**In the chamber...**

Word had spread that the queen had fainted and was being tended to by the royal doctor. The people expressed their concerns and understood that the party was to be cut short. Cecilie had rushed to be by her son's side but was told to stay outside the room while Gisela took care of the queen. Everyone was either pacing back and forth or sitting infront of the room while Gisela did her job.

A few minutes later Gisela asked them to enter the room "Gisela what's wrong with Wolfram? Did I harm him in any way?"

"My king, you shouldn't be so concern about any damage. You told me you simply shoved him against the wall, but I couldn't find any bruises. But there is something else".

Everyone awaited for her to continue.

"Well congratulations Heika...queen Wolfram is expecting" everyone around him cheered while Yuuri stood dumbfounded. What the hell did she say? Wolfram pregnant? But wasn't wolfram a guy?...

"WHATTTTTT?"

Everyone seized their cheering and watched their king point at Gisela "What? How can he be pregnant? Isn't he a guy?"

Gwendal cleared his throat and turned to a pale Gunter "Gunter did not teach you about the reproduction process of many if not all mazokus?" Gunter began to walk backwards trying with all his might to not be notice.

"Eh? What process? All I ever studied was the stupid rules about treaties and which were the demon kings before me...you mean to tell me men can get pregnant?"

Cecilie took hold of Jennifer and Shoma seeing the glare that her two eldest sons were giving Gunter. This could only end in someone dying. They left quickly and Gunter tried to leave behind them when a strong hand grabbed him "oh no you are not going anywhere Gunter. Why didn't you bother to teach Heika about such delicate topic?"

Gunter gulped down and shyly looked over at his beloved "I'm sorry Gwendal, I thought that Heika would be uncomfortable with the topic so I did not even mention anything about it. But I warned Wol...I mean the queen about letting the king deflowering him before the right time. I did not think they would..."

"ENOUGH".

Gisela too like her father gulped and decided that she wasn't needed. She bid them all goodnight and left "OUT ALL OF YOU"

Conrad placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder "Your highness?"

"Yuuri damn it...and please get out I have something to discuss with Wolfram. NOW" the three men nodded and left the king with the other occupant on the room.

Yuuri didn't know whether to be sick or angry, but right now he was totally exhausted and with good reason. How could Wolfram do this to him? As far as he knew, they never did anything inappropriate and there was no way that Wolfram was pregnant with his child..._pregnant? He's pregnant? Then who is the father?_

Wolfram stirred and began to open his heavy-lidded eyes. Yuuri tried to contain himself, but how could Wolfram do this to him? He sprinted to the side of the bed and grabbed his wife roughly "Who is it? Who is the man that you've been sleeping with?"

Wolfram gasped and terrified at what Yuuri might do began to kick wildly in an attempt to get away from him "what are you saying? I haven't slept with anyone"

"Don't lie to me any more Wolfram. Gisela told us you are pregnant. Who is the bastard? Tell me"

"Pre..pregnant?...I..i'...no I can't be...no..no..no" he began to shake his head covering his eyes as tears began to fall "please Shinou I can't be...no..."

"tell me Wolfram...who is he?"

"I...Yuuri please...I'm so sorry...I never meant for this to happen but you ignored me...you neglected me and I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't" Yuuri's hand rose and came back down slapping his wife with as much force as he could. The blow sent Wolfram spiraling to the ground and the queen quickly shielded his stomach from the fall.

Walking to wolfram, Yuuri knelt down and wiped away the tears from his face "I'm sorry Wolfram but you left me no choice. It's him isn't it? That knight that's always around you. I should have known something was going on. No matter he is dead" he stood up and left the room and the queen on the floor.

The others did not know what to make of things. They had rushed to the room to find Wolfram nursing a bruised cheek and a split lip. When they knew Yuuri had done the unthinkable, Conrad and Gwendal rushed after the king. The parents stayed behind to care for the queen.

Yuuri was running with blinding rage. There was no way that he was going to let anyone touch him wolfram. And there was no way that he was going to let the kingdom know of the betrayal his wife had participated in. He was going to punish that man and he would pass the child as his. No one would dare question him. Wolfram was his and his alone.

He found the knight talking to a few guards near the entrance of the castle. The rage was boiling over and there was no stopping the demon king. He approached the figures "Heika is something the matter?"

Yuuri's fist connected with Alan's face and the blow sent him flying. The other two guards gasped and quickly moved out of the King's way. "You son of a bitch. How dare you? I should kill you right here right now...but I don't believe in killing. You two" he turned to the guards "arrest this man right now" they hesitated but the glare set them to work "You have better pray for I will not know what punishment I will give to you. Justice will be mine of that be sure" he spat. Conrad and Gwendal arrived in time to see the guards taking a knocked out Alan to the holding cells in the dungeon.

"What is going on Yuuri? Why did they take that knight away?"

Yuuri crackled his fingers and turned to the brothers "I will tell you this because I trust you and you are both loyal to me. I have never laid a finger on your brother my wife. He is not carrying my child. I knew something was going on with Wolfram"

"What?" Conrad could not believe what Yuuri was saying "how can you be sure?"

Laughing the younger man set his eyes on his grandfather "how? Did I not tell you I've never touched Wolfram. I never even knew he could get pregnant. So tell me am I not sure enough then. I want that man punished, I will deal with Wolfram myself"

Gwendal approached Yuuri "what are you planning to do with the child then? What of Wolfram?"

Finally relaxing, the king let a small smile slip "I myself don't even know. But Wolfram betrayed me and under my very own nose. What do you propose I do?"

"We will deal with it tomorrow Yuuri. For now let us get to bed. It has been quite a stressful evening"

**Later that Night...**

Celia rushed into Wolfram's chamber with tearful eyes. She had gotten word that her son had been taken to the cells but did not know why. The first thought was that they had been found out and the king was going to kill Alan. Wolfram had been up when she had arrived and she knew by the look in his eyes that indeed the king had found out.

"Your highness what has happened? Why is my...why is Alan in the cells?" she amended before Wolfram noticed the slip of the tongue.

Wolfram took a shuddering breath before completely falling back on the bed. Celia saddened by what was unfolding before her eyes rushed to her queen and cradled his head to her chest "why? Why did this have to happen to us? I deserve to be punished not Alan. It was my fault. I should have stopped things when they first took place, now my husband is going to punish him. What can we do?"

"My queen we can't allow the king to harm Alan. We must help him escape. I wont allow anything to happen to him"

Wolfram pulled away from her "why do you care so much for him? I've noticed how much love you give him...why?"

Celia dropped her head in shame "I...I'm his mother. I gave birth to that wonderful man, and when I learned he was to be a knight in the castle I decided to become a maid. I've been here since he joined six years ago. His father had lied to me and when he found out I was with child he waited till the birth of my son and then took him to his family. They were noblemen, I had no choice but to give him up"

"And now my husband is going to take him from you. This is all my fault. You should hate me"

"No, no my queen. I warned him about this. You are very much in love with your husband and I knew it was a matter of time before the king began to return those feelings. He really loves you, but he has been so afraid of what others would say. I don't blame you either. My son was in love with you even before then king arrived, understand this you are not to blame. No one is"

Wolfram hugged the woman with all his might and let his tears fall again.

Yuuri entered the room to find Wolfram crying in the arms of one of the maid. Neither one had heard him entered so he decided to stay put. He couldn't believe what his ears had heard. This woman had been in cahoots with Wolfram "So this is how you kept a secret? You used this made as your partner?" Celia stood up from the bed while Wolfram glared at yuuri "Get out of here right now" Celia bowed and quickly left the room.

Wolfram stood as well "what do you want? Are you here to hit me again?"

Yuuri closed the door behind him "I'm not here to hurt you anymore wolfram. Although I have every right to be pissed off".

Raising his hands in the air with exasperation wolfram began to walked over to his husband "this is something that would have happened either way. You made it clear to me that I was just your wife for show. Why are you acting like a wounded bird? I did what was naturally right. I need to feel loved, I need to be held and told how much I was needed. How can you expect me to simply wait till you felt you were ready to be my husband. He gave me what you couldn't and I don't regret it".

Yuuri stared at the man before him with nothing in his eyes. He was wounded and rightfully so "I'm not here to argue with you anymore Wolfram. You made it clear how much you detest me when you slept with that man".

"Detest you? This isn't about you Yuuri. This is about me and how much I tried to give you my love only to be pushed aside" with each word he pointed an accusing finger to Yuuri. "I really tried to get you to notice me for three long years, yet I failed. What would you have me do then Yuuri?"

Yuuri brought wolfram into his arms and held him tightly "I want to make something clear Wolfram. Say goodbye to that man, you will not be seeing him in this world any more. I will let you keep the child, but I wont ever forgive you for this. You are my wife and will act like it from today on. You will leave this castle when I see it fit and you will not be in the company of any men other than your bothers, Gunter and myself".

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you acting like a jealous husband now?"

Leaning down Yuuri whispered "because I'm a jealous husband out for revenge my love. You are mine and mine alone. This is what you did to me, and you will deal with the consequences" and with a kiss he sealed their fate.

**Author's note:** I'm simply going to say that Yuuri is acting very occ because i just wanted to explore his more dominant side...i belive that if he wasn't afraid to love Wolfram despite what Earthlings would say, he would be very much the dominant part of the relationship and would be hella jealous of anyone who dared to look at his Wolf. Hehe...Hope this is good for you all.


	4. I love you too Yuuri

OOH I got some people talking in the last chapter. I need to explain myself I guess. I understand many of you don't like the fact that Wolfram cheated on Yuuri or that Yuuri actually raised his hand at wolfram...

Okay...I believe Yuuri Already raised his hand at Wolfram..case in point...that's how they became engage..LOl...so yeah physical altercations will occur. Yuuri may seem like a wimp or a bit of a goody two-shoes, but when angered or wronged he reacts. Wolfram hurt Yuuri one way or another so Yuuri felt wronged and reacted. I believe that if my husband was cheating on me I would react the same way. Of course there are some people out there who would not even raise their voice at the guilty spouse.

Now about Wolfram, yes he is capable of cheating on Yuuri if given no choice. I mean Yuuri denies him what he desires the most and that is Yuuri himself. Why would you be forced to live your life unloved because your spouse's prejudiced thoughts (because Yuuri is a bit prejudice not in a mean way, but more in an unconscious way because of the fact that where he comes from Society thinks their relationship is viewed as a sin) did not allow them to be husband and wife. I don't blame him for Cheating and I don't encourage it either, it's just understandable that he would engage in that kind of relationship. He is a living being that needs love and warmth, but yuuri is not giving it to him. And I do apologize to those who felt I did this in a wrong way.

But lets not forget that this is a Fiction and I just wanted to explore a different side of the story. Come on I love a Possessive aggressive Yuuri...he is the man that will give wolfram all the love and warmth he so wants. Hehe.

**Part Four...**

He knew it was wrong. Knew that if Yuuri learned of what he was doing, would probably kill Alan. But Wolfram needed to fix the problem he started. While everyone had been at the dinning room, he had snuck away to meet with Celia the maid. It wasn't fair that the woman had to suffer as well, because of his inability to just resign himself to his loveless marriage. His stomach growled as he walked down the hallways towards the kitchen and he couldn't help but frown. This child was the product of betrayal and although he did not want this child to be born, he could not get rid of it either. It was his punishment for what he did and he knew it.

Celia had not expected to see the queen in the kitchen and neither had the other servants. They all bowed as Wolfram walked over to Celia "I need you to help me with getting my things from my room. My husband would like everything moved into the room" Celia knew it was a rouse and that the queen really was there for another reason. The servants could not know the truth. Already the word of the queen's pregnancy had spread like a wild fire, who knew what else the people of the castle would spread.

Turning on his heel wolfram began to leave the kitchen, Celia not far behind. Once they arrived at his room he spun and locked the door "Celia tonight you have to meet me at the entrance to the cells, we have to get Alan out of there"

Celia grabbed wolfram's hands "my queen you shouldn't get into more trouble"

Pulling the woman into a hug wolfram sniffled as his eyes watered "I created this problem Celia, I can't let Alan suffer because of me. And you are his mother and he needs to know this. I want you both to leave this place, leave and never come back. At least do me this favor"

"What about this child my queen. Alan's the father...what's...what is going to happen with this child?"

Wolfram pulled away from her and moved to the window "I...forgive me Celia but this child is very unwanted. I know I sound cruel, but it would be even more cruel for this child to grow up hated. He would not look like my husband at all I'm sure of that and..."

She ran to him "you mustn't my queen. You can't get rid of your babe"

Wolfram was startled by her reaction but his eyes softened. Her blood was also in this child "I'm not going to kill my babe, I just don't know what to do. Perhaps when the time comes I can send him or her to you to raise. It will be better that way, but you must understand that I wish this child had not been conceived this way"

"Yes I understand. But how are we to get my son out of the cell?"

For a moment both did not know what to say. Wolfram cleared his throat while sitting down on his bed "we need to get him out tonight and have a horse ready to take you both. Just leave the rest to me okay Celia. Don't worry too much I'll make sure everything is fixed again".

**In another part of the castle...**

The rest of the royal family had continued their breakfast not giving too much thought on the queen. Yuuri had excused himself with Gwendal and both had decided to work on papers. A small rebellion had been brewing on the outskirts of the city and they needed to find a way to stop the rebels before it spread. But yuuri was really thinking about Wolfram and his affair. It had hurt more than what anything or anyone had done to him. Yuuri understood that he was a major part of the problem, but to cheat on Wolfram, he would have never done that...it just wasn't in his...

"Do you really believe that Shibuya?" Yuuri's head snapped up at the intruder and smiled.

"What are you talking about Ken?" Murata Ken gave his signature glare before walking to a chair.

"You were talking out-loud just a minute ago. Concerning the queen of course"

Yuuri bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Even if he was a man now, his childish habits were hard to kick to the curve. Ken chuckled and waited for his best friend to continue. Not to disappoint Ken, Yuuri spoke once more "what did you mean when you said 'do you really believe that Shibuya' what do I really believe?"

Ken fixed his glasses "do you honestly believe that you would have never cheated on him? Come on Shibuya, you said that you were both husband and wife in front of the people of this country, that you do not love men...now if a pretty woman had come along and made you desire her and love her, would you have let her go? Or would you do as wolfram did and hide your relationship? I don't excuse Wolfram, but I do not blame him either Shibuya"

Groaning the king banged his head on the desk. It seemed to be a past time of his nowadays. Leave to Ken to make sense of things "fine I get it, but I love him"

"It's a little too late for that now. Wolfram may still love you, but you are going to have to prove you really do love him and gain his love back. This is a no brainer Shibuya, the question is...are you going to distance yourself from him or are you going to do whatever it takes to get your wife back?"

"I want to do whatever it takes Ken, but he's expecting a child with that man. I really felt my control slipping. I wanted to kill him to make him pay for touching Wolfram, but the little voice in the back of my head stopped me. I couldn't do it...it hurt so much to learn what was happening behind my back"

Ken stood up and headed to the door "wether Wolfram is expecting or not does not mean you can't win his love back...who knows maybe with time you can both have your own little ones around"

Blushing to the roots Yuuri cleared his throat and then dismissed his friend with the wave of his hand "damn Murata" he muttered to the empty office. Leaning back in his chair Yuuri let out a defeated sigh "our own little ones...am I ready for that step? I just realized that I cared for wolfram more than I would have imagined, but to have children with him? Not that it would deter me from gaining his love back. Now about that asshole, what would be the best way to keep him from Wolfram?". _indeed that would be the best way to start solving his problem. Get rid of the main problem...Remove A from B and C can now move with A...haha..perfect_.

**Thunder and** **lightning ruled the night...**

The rain was cold and unforgiving and Wolfram shielded his body as best as he could. Celia had come to his room at mid-night and waited while Wolfram snuck out of his room that he shares with the King. She knew that this was beyond risky, but her son needed to be far away from all of this. As she paced before the door careful to not be caught by the night guards, she began to regret this. What if the king found out? What would happen to them all?

Wolfram saw Celia pacing back and forth. He was about to forget about doing this simply because of the storm, but seeing the panic expression on her face made him decide to go ahead. Placing the hood of the cloak on he called out to Celia and she hurried to her queen "my queen we..."

Wolfram placed a hand to her mouth silencing her chatter. No one needs to know what they are up to. Whispering while looking around "lets go. There will be a change in guard duty in a few moments. We need to get to the cell get him out and then get you to the stables. I have a small carriage ready for you both and some food. Ride even in this storm it will be best because if word gets out, yuuri will not risk his guards on chasing you".

Celia nodded her head and both left to the cells and quickly but quietly as possible.

A big bulky guard had taken place at the entrance to the cells. Wolfram groaned and almost decided to head back, but no he needed to do this tonight. Everything was set and he could not let Celia down any more. He told the woman to wait near the stables while he went to Alan. Not expecting to face a big guard, wolfram had been very confident in his ability to sneak in. Now he wasn't so sure of himself. Taking in a deep breath, he switched tactics and came up with a different plan. If all else failed he could use his training and just fight his way in.

He walked silently towards the guard. Said guard noticed a figure approaching and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword "name yourself". His deep voice made Wolfram tremble in fear...not much, but enough to make him stop short of reaching the bulky man. "Will you not honor my request stranger?"

Wolfram took in a deep breath and then pulled the hood down. The man's eyes widened and then he knelt on his knee "my queen. Are you in need of assistance?"

"You may rise. I'm simply here to see one of the prisoners".

The man stood and looked down at the beautiful younger man "am I sorry my queen. I have strict orders not to let you in"

"What?"

The man gulped a little. Although he is a big guard, he knew of the queen's temper "my queen, we have orders from the king not to allow you passage".

"Am I here to see one of my knights. He is being held here without reason. You will not go against my wish" Wolfram was going to head inside when the man's arm forbade him passage. "You will allow me passage"

"My queen please do not make me enforce this. Your husband my king forbade your passage. I am a guard following duty"

Wolfram had enough of this and with a vicious battle cry leapt at the bulky man and with speed struck him on the head with his sword. The man fell forward knocked out of his wits. Wiping his hands Wolfram smirked down at the man "serves you right. I better get out of here quickly".

**In the cells...**

Alan's head leaned against the cold stone wall in his cell. He wasn't sorry for what he did. No he was very happy to know that the idiot king learned the truth. Why should he be sorry for taking the queen and making him his. He could still remember those dangerous dark eyes that held him in place. The king had arrived to the cells the night before and had told him that soon he would be far away from the palace and from Wolfram. Nothing in this world would keep him away from Wolfram, nothing.

_Yuuri walked with Conrad and Gwendal down the corridor leading to the cell holding Alan. All three men looked powerful and demanding. The guards all bowed their heads as each passed by. Yuuri's clenched fists and set jaw were visible sings that he was very pissed and not in the mood to deal with any incompetence. Conrad and Gwendal knew that Yuuri would not sleep well unless he spoke with the knight._

_Reaching the cell all three noticed Alan punching the wall "Diederich kneel before your king"_

_The knight turned around and looked at the three men before him "I will not"_

"_You dare defy us even after your treacherous disloyalty?" Spoke Gwendal_.

_Alan laughed "are you here to ask me about the affair or simply to deliver my fate?"_

_Yuuri moved towards the bars of the cell "you simply can't comprehend the situation can you? I am here to ask why you would sleep with Wolfram?"_

_Giving a hearty laugh Alan walked closer to the bars himself "what's the matter your highness? Are you angry because I slept with your queen, or are you simply wounded because you were so sure of the fact that he would have never gone to the arms of another, yet did?"_

_Yuuri held on to two of the bars and lent forward as if trying to get closer to the man and spitting in his face or doing something "do you think this is a game?"_

"_No I do not. Tell me your highness, how does it feel to know that I took your wife's innocence? That I made him mine first and that he will measure you to me every time you try to get with him?"_

"_ARRRRRRR. YOU FUCKING BASTARD...I"M GOING TO KILL YOU" Yuuri pulled on the bars trying to break them. Trying to get to that man._

_Alan's face sobered up and he moved a few steps back. The aura coming from the king was immense. Gwendal and Conrad rushed forward and try to pull yuuri away from the cell "I'm GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET TOUCHING HIM. YOU WILL PAY!!!" the force behind Yuuri's pulling gave way and the bars broke free from their prison-no pun intended-._

_Yuuri shoved both Gwendal and Conrad from him and walked into the cell. Alan wasn't laughing anymore. He by instinct grabbed for his sword, only to find that it no longer was on him. He grimaced and Yuuri advanced on him "YOU WILL PAY". The demon king grabbed Alan by the neck and raised him a few feet high. Conrad rose from the ground and ran towards the king. He needed to stop this before Yuuri committed a crime himself._

_Guards rushed in and with order from Gwendal grabbed onto their king and pulled him away. He was stronger than all of them, but they managed to stop him from doing anything to the prisoner. None of the guards knew why the king had reacted the way he did, but if he did then it was something major._

Alan shook himself of the memory. His neck still had the marks of those crushing fingers. Had the others not stopped the king, he would have been disposed of very quickly. But the look on the king's face had been worth it. His ears picked up the sound of hurried steps and quickly he stood to see who was out there. A splash of bright yellow caught his eyes when lightning struck just at the same time. "Alan where are you?"

Alan could recognize that voice anywhere. But why was Wolfram here? What was he thinking "Wolfram turn back around and walk a few steps forward" the young man did just than and finally could be face to face with Alan "what are you doing here?"

Wolfram smirked "came to get you out Idiot. Come on I got the key from the guard and I have a carriage waiting" with nimble fingers he had the cell door opened and Alan crushing him to his arms "let go we have to get out of here" his lips were sized by the other man's and his breath was becoming rapid. But wolfram couldn't do this anymore. As much as he enjoyed the warmth the sex, he cared for yuuri too much to continue with this. And now that Yuuri felt the same, Wolfram could not lose this chance, although Yuuri would have a lot of groveling to do first and a lot of begging too. He shoved Alan away "This is not the time and place for this. And even if it were, we can't do this anymore. I've got a ride for you, you must leave the palace and the country. Celia is waiting for you"

Alan was pissed off but would not argue about this. "Why is she waiting for me?"

"She will tell you in time. Come on hurry".

Yuuri clenched his fists as he watched Wolfram and Alan leave the cells. He knew that Wolfram was here, knew that his wife was up to something the minute wolfram left their bed. Fury like no other was consuming him and he did not know why. Grabbing his sword in his hands, Yuuri rushed after them.

Celia's eyes sparkled as she watched her son coming towards her. She simply could not hide the love she had for him. Alan pulled Wolfram into his arms and hugged him "come with us. Leave this place with me. I'll give you everything you want and need"

Shaking his head Wolfram pulled away "no Alan, I'm sorry. I love Yuuri and I can't leave him. I care for you, but I do not love you the way you need to be loved. Go on leave this place and protect Celia"

Celia walked forward and hugged the queen as well "thank you so much my queen. Thank you for helping me get my son back"

"Son? What do you mean?"

Celia turned to him and hugged him "I'm your mother Alan. It is a long story that I can not begging to tell here. We must hurry"

Wolfram began to walk towards the carriage "Alan please go. Celia take good care of each other"

"Yes my queen" Celia got into the carriage first and waited for Alan to get in the front so he could ride the horse.

Both stood before each other, not knowing what to say. Wolfram did care for the knight, but he could no longer keep on hurting him and Yuuri. Smiling softly he reached out his hand and brushed back some of Alan's auburn hair "take good care Alan. I...I want to thank you for showing me so much...and I'm sorry for not returning your feelings. I will never forget you"

Alan lent down and kissed Wolfram for the last time. He knew that the queen would never abandon the king or the kingdom, but he would come back and maybe then he could take Wolfram with him. The kiss lasted but a few seconds, but where enough to make Yuuri cry out in rage. Pulling away both Alan and Wolfram watched as Yuuri rushed forward with his sword raised over his head "Get away form him".

Wolfram's eyes widened and he rushed to intercept Yuuri "leave Alan...get out of here right now" he ran as fast as he could and blocked Yuuri from reaching Alan. The knight ran to the carriage and got in the front startling the horse into a run. Celia was thrown back from the force and Wolfram turned to see what was wrong. Yuuri did not waste time and ran around Wolfram towards his main target "YUURI STOP" the queen ran after Yuuri as well.

Alan wanted so desperately to go back and protect Wolfram. Who knew what that man was capable of doing in his fit of rage. But he had to leave and return when he was capable to protect wolfram. He could hear him shouting at the king to stop. Could probably picture his tiny hands pulling him back. The rain came down harder and it was difficult to see, so if he looked back he probably could not tell what was going on. If he had looked back he would have seen Wolfram on his knees crying while holding his aching stomach. And would have seen Yuuri mounting a horse to follow after him.

The pain was immense but wolfram did not care. He stood on shaky legs and grabbed onto the pant-leg of Yuuri's pajama pants. Yuuri looked down from atop of his horse to see Wolfram's eyes filling with tears "please let him go. I'm the one that needs to be punished not him. Let him go"

Yuuri's gaze softened a bit but you could barely tell "let him go? So you can run off with him later? So you can leave me?"

Wolfram shook his head and leaned his forehead on the horse "No yuuri. I just wanted to make things right again. Please...arrr..." he fell to his knees again as pain coursed through his body. Panting he attempted to lay down.

Yuuri came down from his horse and knelt next to Wolf "are you alright Wolfram? You're not faking this so I wont go after him right?"

"No I'm not Yuuri. I'm in pain, I don't know why. But please let it go. I just thought that I'm the one who deserves to be punished not him. I could have stopped it Yuuri, so you see I'm the one who needs to be in those cells. I'm so sorry for everything Yuuri, I love you so much that's why I did it. Please forgive me Yuuri" tears streamed down the porcelain cheeks and Yuuri's heart painfully gave a tug.

Brushing away his tears Yuuri smiled "I seem to make you cry more often than not Wolfram. And I don't know how to act around you anymore. When I see you all I can see is images of you and that man I..." Wolfram leaned into the warm hand of his husband and gave a shuddering breath before slumping fully into Yuuri "Wolfram? Wolfram?" shaking him did not make Wolfram stir and yuuri wondered what was wrong. He could hear the shouts of the guards near by and placed his hand on Wolfram's forehead "you're burning up. You've gone and got yourself sick. Well I guess we will have to deal with this later" he lifted Wolfram from the ground and decided to return to his room.

"How is he your majesty?"

Yuuri looked up from the bed to see Gisela near the door "he hasn't woken up yet"

She walked towards the bed analyzing the young monarch and sighing she placed a hand to his burning flesh "his body is fighting the fever and fatigue. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner your majesty. Had I known that the queen was in such bad shape I would have ran on foot the minute I heard"

Yuuri gave her a sweet smile while grabbing one of wolfram's tiny hands. How come he never noticed how delicate the prince had been or how easy it is for him to catch a cold even-though he is a fire demon? "It's been four days now Gisela. Are you sure there is nothing else wrong with him? The fever doesn't seem to want to go away"

She nodded and took out a vile from her bag "I'm certain that his body is just going through so much Heika. Fighting too many ailments at the same time weakened his constitution. And losing the baby was too much to handle as well. His body is too tired to fight off the fever on its own. I'm going to give him this medicine and maybe it will help somehow" He watched as she lifted Wolfram's head and attempted to administer the liquid. Wolfram began to trash about and it was becoming difficult to give him the medicine.

Yuuri stood and brought Wolfram into his arms and placed him on his lap "I'll hold him while you open his mouth and give him that smelly stuff. Gisela why did he lose the baby? I mean was it the fever?"

"No, I believe it to be the stress he was under. He worried himself sick and the baby was too young to experience all that. Maybe it would have happened regardless of the fever. You are aware that it is very difficult for a demon male to carry a child?"

"Yes Gunter explained to me that although it is not uncommon for males to have babies, it is very difficult for them to carry. And that half breeds can not get pregnant at all because of their human blood. Meaning that I can't...thank god for that" Gisela couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

"Yes father is right about that. Did he tell you the reason why males can get pregnant in this world?"

"Something about the past. I stopped listening the minute I knew I could have a child with wolfram" Gisela managed to get the medicine inside Wolfram's mouth and then wiped his mouth. "Let me get him in the bed" she moved away and Yuuri carefully placed the sleeping wolfram in their bed.

Gisela placed her medicines in her bag "It's because there was a point in the past where our women were dying out my king. No one knew the reason why they just began to die out. According to the books that were kept as records, there were only a handful of women left and men began to fight for the right to have one. I believe from my studies that the women were dying out because a new species of demon was evolving. Males who were married to other males were capable of getting pregnant, and as new babies were born to these males the demon race began to grow once more. There were more women and more chances for the race to procreate. The men had to evolve in order to be able to create this change. That's why in this present time it is not uncommon for a male to have a child. But women still outnumber men" she giggled and left the room to the royal couple. Stopping at the door before completely leaving Gisela gazed back at the couple "Heika, wolfram may seem strong and stubborn, but he is very delicate. I often worry about him. You should be more considerate of his feelings for you and forgive me for speaking out of place"

"It's alright Gisela. I understand where you are coming from. I'm an idiot at times when it comes to Wolfram, but I've been thinking lately that we need to start from the begging. We have to be friends before we can be anything more. I do love him of that I've finally come to realize, but it was a bit late. I promise to gain his love back"

"His love for you is stronger than anything I've seen. He may be hard to read at times, but know this. He loves you more than he loves his brothers and his mother. You are his soul mate. Treat him well. Good night Heika" and with that she closed the door.

Yuuri laid beside wolfram and pulled him closer to him "I'll start right now Wolfram. I'll treat you like you need to be treated. I'll win you back"

"I love you too Yuuri" murmured wolfram as he moved closer to the warmth that yuuri was providing him.

**AUTHOR's NOTE... Well i do hope that this is to your liking minn-san. Alan is out of the way...or is he? Who knows. I will start to focus on Yuuri and Wolfram from now on. What should i do with them? I hope i made up with some of you...you know who you are. LOL...is this a good one?**


	5. Bithday from hell

**Author's early notes:** Hello minna san. Sorry for the long wait...two weeks ne? Well to start off I would like to say that I was away for a week and a half. I went to Italy for my birthday and just didn't want to bring anything with me. I wanted to relax and enjoy my time there. I just got back and had to immediately work so nothing was updated...sorry. Today I decided not to work because I think Jetlag is finally catching up to me. Haha...I really love the reviews I got and could not find words to show my gratitude. If only this was a real book then I could maybe sign them for all of you...hehe...

Someone pointed out a very important point in the story...the slap Yuuri gave Wolfram. They were wondering if maybe the slap had a meaning now that they were married. You know how in the beginning the slap meant they were engaged and the spoon or fork meant a duel...well since they are married I don't think a slap would mean they are getting a divorce or at least in this story...LOL...I can't help but laugh at that thought though. It is a very great point. Just like when Wolf slapped Alan when the knight kissed him didn't mean that they were engaged because Wolf was already married. The proposition gets cancelled out by that detail. Well on to the story.

**Part five...**

"We need to talk". Lazy green eyes looked up from the book they were looking at. They then landed on the tall handsome king before wolfram. The queen took in a deep breath and prepared himself to deny his husband's request. "And you are not going to avoid me this time Wolf".

Yuuri stood his ground and stared down at his lovely wife. No matter what Yuuri did the blonde before him would not give him the time of day. Ever since he opened those captivating emeralds, wolfram would not look at him, would not acknowledge him and it was becoming infuriating.

Wolfram closed the book and stood up from the chair "I don't want to speak with you. Not now Yuuri"

Yuuri almost felt like strangling him right then and there "why are you doing this? Why do you not forgive me?"

Wolfram walked around the room seemingly uninterested in what his husband had to say, but deep inside he was boiling. His rage wanted to explode. Just recently (three days ago) he had awoken to learn that the child he carried was no longer a fact. That his eldest brother had given Yuuri a tongue lashing and that his mother along with Yuuri's parents had decided to meddle in the relationship that was non-existent and play match makers. All in all, Wolfram had every right in his body to be pissed off and angry at the world. And to make things worse Yuuri had kidnaped him and brought him to one of their estates off the borders of the kingdom. What was the wimp planning on doing?

"Wolfram this isn't a game. I want to be able to talk to you, to listen to you. Why are you being difficult?"

Wolfram turned to look at his husband with nothing short of a glare. "I would like to return to the palace Yuuri. I don't want to talk about this right now. I need time to think."

Sighing yuuri sat down on a chair letting his tired body sink with appreciation. It had been a while since he had a good rest and he was feeling like an old man. "I know that you are not happy wolfram. That I'm part of the problem. But I want to make this work, I want to..."

"Want to what?" Lashed out the queen, with fury in his eyes. "Hold me, kiss me. To fuck me like there is no tomorrow? What Yuuri? What would you like to do? For years I tried to give you everything. For years I kept my feelings for you buried. But you simply didn't care. And now you want to make it work? Now you feel something for me? Well you will have to wait till I decide to let you in Yuuri. I'm not going to forgive you that easily for all the things you've put me through. I...I..." his tears began to fall and his throat was burning. This was too much. A fit of coughing rendered him speechless.

Yuuri stood quickly and went to fetch some water and medicine for his wife. All the while thinking that pushing wolfram right now was a stupid idea. All yuuri wanted was for Wolf to finally be with him.

It so happens that although Wolfram was pissed at Yuuri and the rest of his family, he was also very much guilty for all the trouble he caused them. Yuuri gave wolfram the glass of water and began to rub his wife's back soothingly. After the fit of coughs wolfram took in a deep breath and pulled away from yuuri. "Don't touch me. You haven't earned that right". Picking up his book from the chair, wolfram stalked out of the room leaving behind a scowling demon king.

"Fine we'll return to the palace. Nothing is progressing anyways. God why is he so stubborn". The king sat on the chair and began to pout.

**Finally at the palace...**

Lady Cecilie could sometimes be confused for an airheaded clutz. Could be mistaken for a desperate woman out to get any available man. But deep down she wasn't any of that. She was very smart and knew just how to handle any situation, which was why she was in her private garden. More like her secret garden. Looking through some drawers she came across various green herbs. Picking a small patch she smiled wickedly "ooh his highness will not be able to ignore my little wolf at the birthday party". She laughed allowed in her small room.

Gunter was frantically going over every detail for the party of the century. The demon king's birthday was something that would have to be celebrated from dawn to dusk. Gwendal had expressed his unhappiness about Gunter having to do all of the work. But with a quick kiss and a dazzling smile Gwendal consented to Gunter handling the party. Secretly though he was telling the maids to help Gunter as much as possible. Many gave him strange looks, but if they knew that Gwendal was worried for the safety of his little lover and of course the life of his unborn child, then they too would have understood.

Gwendal smiled again as Gunter paraded around the room placing various drapes here and there. With the energy the man possessed it was hard to keep up and the maids had complained to him about it. So Gwendal took in a deep breath and come out to supervise his lover. As Gunter passed by him, his arm shot out and grabbed the man's lovely tresses.

Shrieking the man turned to Gwendal. "Gwendal what's the matter with you? Stop this right now". Gwendal chuckled and pulled the advisor into his strong arms, not caring that people were watching.

"You are supposed to take it easy Gunter. If you complain to me later on about being tired I'm going to have to punish you" one arm snaked around to his waist and laid there. "Besides our child needs to be able to grow in a very comfortable dwelling" he lent forward and kissed Gunter's lips. The advisor moaned into the kiss.

Yuuri and Wolfram entered the room to see the progress that had transpired but instead were treated to a very intimate moment. Wolfram blushed but turned giving them their privacy while Yuuri looked on with a frown on his lips. _Why can't Wolfram and I be like that? They are so happy. Wait, since when are they together? No matter they were always after each other even if they didn't notice it. I envy them, but also wish them the best._

Wolfram walked around the room approving of the color scheme Gunter had chosen. The staff bowed to them, but most were curious as to why they had returned from the cabin at the outskirts of the city. Conrart came in as well after talking with a few guards. Although he had not gone to the cabin with the younger men, he had made sure they had adequate protection.

"Ahem". Gunter pulled away from Gwendal and blushed prettily at the audience he had. Gwendal only scowled keeping his arm around his lover. "We are supposed to show yuuri the room"

Yuuri chuckled. "It's alright Conrad. Gunter I didn't know you and Gwendal were together"

Gwendal rolled his eyes. "You are too busy to notice things your highness. Even wolfram knew". Yuuri turned to his wife who in turn shrugged.

"why am I the only that never knows things until the end?"

"It's not a bid deal you wimp. Come on lets decide on the things for this party of yours"

"Don't call me a wimp wolfram. And since when are you speaking to me?"

Wolfram turned to Yuuri and sneered at the king. "Just shut up and come look at this".

At least they seem to be amicable to one another, that was the thought from everyone around. But things were going to turn from amicable to worse in just a matter of two days.

**The Birthday party of the Maou... (a very bad birthday)...**

Yuuri's indecisiveness and self-doubting nature could be blamed for the situation the young demon king found himself in. Across the dance room his onyx eyes followed the form of his wife. Each person Wolfram greeted was someone Yuuri glared at. Things were still very sore between the monarchs and it was obvious that Wolfram was still avoiding his husband. But yuuri would win him back even if it meant he had to beg for years to come.

However, wolfram was really trying his patience. His beautiful eyes would lock with his but for a mere minute and then they would go to the person he was talking to. Each and everyone of the men he came in contact with would shamelessly flirt with Wolf thus making Yuuri's scowl deepen. Conrart and Gwendal knew that this would only end with another big argument between them. Murata simply drank more wine and smiled at the pretty ladies.

Yuuri took a sip of his wine tightly gripping the cup. If wolfram dared smile at another man that prettily again he was going to burst. Not to mention he had declined all of Yuuri's offer for a dance. Wolfram on the other hand was enjoying making his husband jealous. He knew that Yuuri was watching him like a hawk and couldn't help himself from getting him wired. It gave him a kind of power he never had and it was amazing. True the men he was talking too were idiots but they did work for accomplishing his goal. "Don't you think so highness?"

Wolfram 'hn' and turned to look at the young diplomat speaking with him. "I'm sorry I don't quite follow you"

The young diplomat smiled knowingly "you were busy looking at your husband my queen that you failed to answer my question".

Blushing with embarrassment Wolfram decided to concentrate on the men talking to him. It would not do well for him to anger any potential allies "my apologies sir. If you would be kind as to repeat yourself" and with a light touch to the man's arm the queen was rewarded with a blubbering idiot.

The action although innocent to the eyes of the people around was more of a threat to Yuuri. He quickly placed his cup down and walked swiftly and efficiently to his wife. It was going to be a night that no one would forget if yuuri had anything to say about it. No giving anyone a warning or an explanation, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram by the arm and dragged him away from the festivities taking place at the moment. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the king "Yuuri what are you doing?" exclaimed wolfram.

Yuuri gripped the arm tighter, "shut up" was the only response he got.

"Let go of me Yuuri, you are making a scene".

Conrart and Gwendal moved to intervene but were shoved back by the powers of the Maou. Obviously something was very wrong with Yuuri at the moment. What they did not know was that Yuuri was a very jealous man afraid to lose a very important person that belonged to him. The guards all moved away from their king as people gasped and murmured about the scene unfolding before them. Gunter rushed to Gwendal and began to look him over "Are you alright?"

Gwendal groaned as he stood; yuuri's power were really developing fast "I'm alright my butterfly". He put a hand on Gunter's head and ruffled his neat hair.

Gunter blushed like a girl and turned around trying to hide his face. When Gwendal was affectionate it sent shivers down the advisor's spine. "More importantly, what is wrong with his majesty?"

Yuuri dragged wolfram. The blonde his struggling, but he was still a bit shaken. Yuuri was acting most unbecoming for a king. Stopping before the doors of the office the king spent most of his day in, Wolfram began to pull his arm away again. But the grip would not lessen. Yuuri opened the door and pulled Wolfram in, the pushing him towards the desk while he closed the door behind him.

Rubbing his wrist to alleviate some of the pain Yuuri caused him, Wolfram glared at the king. "What the hell is your problem Yuuri? You know that this party is the event of the century..."

"Why?" asked the king with his head bowed.

"What? Why what Yuuri?"

Inhaling deeply Yuuri took steps forward till Wolfram was trapped between the desk and the king "why do you do this to me? Why are you shamelessly flirting with every man in the room while I stand around clueless?"

Wolfram felt the heat radiating from Yuuri's body as the King began to move even closer to him. His hands shot out and placed themselves on Yuuri's chest to keep him from advancing any further. "I was just making small talks. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Bullshit". Wolfram could smell some of the wine on his husband's breath. "You did it on purpose"

Sighing Wolfram tried to calm the beast before it got out of hand. All the while forgetting that his hands were still very much placed on yuuri's very firmed chest and that Yuuri himself was enjoying the touch. "I did not do anything on purpose yuuri. I wanted to make sure that we secure all of our potential allies".

Wolfram felt the desk dig painfully to the small of his back as yuuri lent more onto him. He also felt the butterfly kisses landing on the side of his exposed neck. "What...what are you doing Yuuri?".

The king did not respond and instead began to deepened the kisses landing on the smooth pale neck "stop it yuuri. I told you I did not want to do this with you yet"

"When then? When are you planning on being with me? Do you think me stupid Wolfram? I know what you are doing and it wont work"

"What do you mean?"

Yuuri's hand began to slowly descend to the buttons adorning the beautiful royal jacket. "Acting all coy and adorable. Actually talking to me more. I know all you are doing is buying time" he paused talking when his lips began to tug at the collar of the shirt. Wolfram began to struggle more "don't try to fight me wolf".

"Let go of me Yuuri. You are not allowed to touch me"

His hand traveled down to the front of Wolf's pants and he gripped the organ that was housed there. Wolfram gave out a moan. "I'm allowed to touch you because you are mine. I'm sick of waiting for you. I know that you are just buying time till that bastard comes back"

Wolfram began to pant as Yuuri's hand worked him "yo..u are...crazy. I...he's not...coming back"

His royal Jacket was pulled away from him and Wolfram's eyes snapped opened. _When did I close them? I can't let Yuuri do this. He is not ready, he is not. _"Yuuri you've never done this. Stop before you hurt yourself or me"

Gripping one of Wolfram's arms tightly Yuuri hoisted him onto the desk. It didn't matter if important documents were on the desk or not. Wolfram's whimpers did not deter yuuri from his goal. He needed to be with wolf, needed to make sure that no one would take what was and his rightfully his.

Removing the pants harshly from the protesting form trapped in his arms, Yuuri was then quick in removing his afterwards. "You need to stop this Yuuri". The king did not or pretended not to listen to his wife's words. "You are not experienced. You might end up hurting yourself".

He was angrily bitting wolf on the neck now; and the blonde hissed in pain. "I'm not experience like you, you mean?" he spat harshly. "I wouldn't be able to please you like 'HE' would, is that it?" The dark tone sent shivers down wolf's body, but Yuuri did not give him time to protest. He pulled down the last article of clothing that was covering his wife's most sacred part. If possible his eyes darkened with uninhibited lust. "You never give me a chance" he leaned in and whispered those husky words to wolfram's ears "I'm sure I can be better than him". Gripping wolf's shoulder with one hand, he then used the other to free his own penis from it's cavern.

_Why am I letting his do this? I'm stronger than this. But something is so wrong here, as if his powers are just getting out of control. _

Yuuri's organ brushed against Wolf's stomach as he began to push him further back into the desk. "Arrr" it was becoming too much for wolfram. The pain from Yuuri's grip together with the pain from the desk were driving the blonde insane. Not to mention the horny husband on top of him. "St-op, Yuuri you don't know what you are about to do...you have to prepare...arrrrrrr"

Whatever he was going to say died in his throat. A pain like no other settled itself on his lower back and stomach. It was a burning pain that could only intensify with each poorly done thrust. The flight or fight in wolfram snapped and he began to push yuuri away from him "no...no...stop it...yuuri stop it"

It was no use. What ever sane part of yuuri that was awake did not have the strength to stop himself. The darker, more primitive part had taken over. The demon king was claiming what belonged to him, punishing wolfram for his betrayal. His infidelity.

(Edited for kiddies..LOl...)

The distinct smell of blood and semen permeated the entire office. Yuuri's head rested on Wolfram's heaving chest. Soft whimpers left chapped lips and slender fingers were nearly purple from the gripping they had done on the edge of the desk. Yuuri had done it. He had actually taken wolfram. But now that the deed was done, immense guilt assaulted the young king.

He had seen himself out of his element so to speak. The only thing he could remember was watching wolfram smile at a tall man and then nothing. So it was alarming when all he could see was a pale chest under his head "wolfram?"he quietly and timidly inquired.

But all he received was a pained cry. "Wolfram what did I do? Oh god wolfram" he pulled away from the blonde only to realize his mistake. With the force he pulled out of wolfram's body making the blonde arch off the desk as more pain shot through him. Yuuri fell on his bare ass and tried to make sense of what was going on. He took one look at himself and then at wolfram. His eyes widened and his hand came to his mouth.

Wolfram's eyes did not leave the ceiling. Nor did his form move from the desk. Yuuri could not believe his eyes. Closing them tightly he was suddenly assaulted with images of what had transpired between them moments earlier. Feeling sick to his stomach be began to scratch at his neck. Trying to alleviate something. "No...no...no...I...I...nooo..." he knelt on the floor and began to grab his neck with both hands "I..I...oh god no why? Why?" he then began to squeeze with all his might. In his mind Yuuri could not allow himself to live knowing that he had done the unthinkable. The pounding on the door went unnoticed to both men inside.

Outside the brothers took turns pounding on the door and calling out to the younger ones. No one was answering them. Conrart had talked them out of following Yuuri and wolfram at the beginning, but when sufficient time had passed and neither had returned to the party, he had decided that they needed to find out what was happening. When they had arrived, the tell tale sounds of lovemaking reached their ears and both turned red. But when wolfram gave that pained cry they new something was amiss.

Gwendal scowled and then turned to his young brother "I'm going to break this door down stand back" Conrart did as told and moved back. He turned to the left to see his mother walking towards them.

"What's the matter? Where are Yuuri and my wolfram?" she looked really worried and old to Conrart. All these problems had been affecting her more so than ever.

Gwendal kicked the door and it opened without a problem. Rushing in all three gasped at what they saw. Gwendal rushed to wolfram while Conrart knelt down before Yuuri trying to rip the hands from his neck "let go yuuri"

"No...no...no...I...i'm sorry...it's my fault. I want to die let me die please...let me die" Cecilie held back the tears that desperately wanted to fall. What had she done?

Gwendal covered wolfram with his cape "what happened wolfram? Can you hear me?"

Wolfram's gaze tore away from the ceiling and focused on his brother. He gave him a small smile but it did nothing for Gwendal. How could things have gotten this bad? Lifting his hand he wiped away Wolf's tears from his face and the blonde closed his eyes. Oh Yuuri was going to pay for this.

Conrart was trying to calm yuuri down long enough for him to tell them what had happened, but every time he got close Yuuri moved back from him. This was really aggravating "Yuuri please tell me what happened here". Lifting his face Yuuri's gaze landed on a very, very wanted object. It happened so fast that no one was able to blink. Conrart's sword held by strong hands, pointing it at a heaving chest "Yuuri what are you doing?" Cecilie cry out as she saw the sword lift ready to be pushed downward. Gwendal left Wolfram's side and rushed to the others.

"It's my fault. I have to pay for what I did. How can I live with myself knowing what I did to..to my...no I don't have a right to call him that anymore. I'm sorry for what I did, I'm really sorry".

"Killing yourself wont solve the problem Heika. Stop being a coward" spat Gwendal.

"I'm a coward. Look what I did to your brother. Why doesn't anyone want to kill me?" he chuckled while still gripping the sword "I would never allow myself to be alive knowing what I did"

"You fucking wimp" all eyes turned to see Wolfram placing his feet on the ground. Dried blood on his milky thighs; The cape falling to the ground while he limped towards his husband. Yuuri didn't have the strength to hold the sword as wolfram walked towards him. It felt to the ground with a loud clank sound. Within reaching distance Wolfram lifted his hand and slapped yuuri with all his might making Yuuri's head snapped to the side. His small hands began to beat on the hard chest. "You idiot. Stop this, you've done enough. Why would you kill yourself? Can't you see that no matter what you did or didn't do, I'm still your wife. I love you I can't let you do this".

Yuuri leapt away from wolfram and slid down a wall. Placing his face in his hands he began to weep. "How could you have been with someone else? Why?" tears streamed down his face while his form began to shake. Wolfram's eyes show pained like no other. _He is so sad. This is all my doing._ "When I love you so much. When you are my entire world. It took me years to figure that out, but you are my everything. I...I love you, but I've hurt you..."

The queen dropped to his knees and slowly crawled towards yuuri. Not caring about the others or his state of undress. He attempted to place a hand on Yuuri's knee but the king shoved him away. He was disgusted with himself and didn't want to touch wolfram. Regardless of that he continued pouring his feelings out. "If you love someone so much, if you truly love them, can you ever forgive them for their sins. Forgive them for horrible things they've done to you?"

"Yes I would. I would forgive you Yuuri, I'm to blame for this. This is not your fault. I just wanted us to do this when you were ready. Please yuuri I love you too", but yuuri did not respond to him. Did not look at him at all.

Cecilie couldn't take it anymore and she broke down crying "it's my fault. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry" all the men turned to her.

"Mother?"

She began to wipe away her tears while composing herself. "It's my fault. I poured one of my herbs inside Yuuri's drink. I wanted him to feel just a bit of jealousy so that he knew what wolfram felt like everytime he danced with a woman. But I didn't realize that it would make him mad. I'm so sorry"

Wolfram glared at his mother, a glare that would freeze the toughest opponent. Before he could scream her ear off, Gwendal beat him to it. "Mother how could you? I knew he was acting stranger than usual, but you know very well that he is in the middle of assimilating with his demon side. You've drove him mad".

The poor woman bowed her head in shame. She wanted to help her kids and only ended making things worse. Yuuri still could not accept that he had taken his wife like a wild animal. His eyes looked wolfram over to make sure he was not too badly hurt by him. Noticing the blood he scooted closer to his wife and was about to touch him when Wolfram stood up with a bit of apprehension in his eyes. "Wolf?"

Clearing his throat he stood tall, even with all the pain in his body. "...I'm going to take a shower" yuuri made a move to follow. "I'll be fine by myself-".

He turned to leave when strong arms held him in place. "Please...please...let me help you...please"

A little voice inside Wolf's head was telling him to forgive Yuuri...that in truth Yuuri had only wanted to be with him. _Isn't this what you always wanted? The love of the man you lusted and cared for, for years. Nothing but a silly man wrapped around your finger. He only wants to love you. It took him years to get to you and now that he is you have to give him a chance._

_But what about what he did? Even after I told him no._

_your mother is to blame as well. The yuuri you and I love would have never done this. You saw him try to kill himself. He loves too much to even dream dirty things that involve you._

Wolfram snapped out of his thoughts as he felt himself being lifted of the ground and carried as a bride. (Yes yuuri left the room with a naked wolfram and himself with no pants. Lucky for them the castle staff was trying to get everyone out of the palace since the party was not going to be finished)

In the royal bath...

Wolfram let the warm water sooth his tired body. Yuuri sat behind him pouring water onto his bruised back. The purple spots were beginning to turn a nice blue color. "Can I heal you?" asked yuuri to the quiet blonde.

"I forgive you"

"What?"

Placing his hand on Yuuri's own hand, wolfram repeated his words. "I forgive you".

Letting go of a small cup used to pour water in the baths, yuuri dropped his forehead onto a pale shoulder. Tears of relief and happiness ran down his cheeks. "I love you" whispered the king "I love you so much" he continued to say over and over again. Like a mantra that would never die.

_I just don't want to lose you. _Was Wolf's metal reply.

Perhaps they could both finally come down to an understanding...perhaps they could start over anew. Only tomorrow would tell.

**Author's note:** arrrr...kill me now if you wish. I'm sorry i had to do it. the muse would not let me take it out. It had this story in my head for months now and this scene was always there. I'm sorry and i know i made some of you angry...but please forgive me...i'll have fluffy moments with the couple soon...please...forgive me...


	6. Author's note

Hello Everyone….First of all, I wanted to let you all know that I'm not dead, stranded, kidnapped or otherwise incommunicado. I simply have been very busy and haven't had time to my stories.

Now onto the things I want to address.

I noticed some reviewers weren't happy that I made wolfram the male character that gets pregnant. I honestly I'm a realist and know that men don't have babies. (Although it has been proven that men in reality could carry children; A phenomenon known as the baby born out of the womb. It's being studied in England right now. You can google it too). My main reasoning for allowing him to be pregnant it's because he's a demon. If he had been a character from lets say Gravitation, then of course I wouldn't make him one of those MPREGS. Simply because the Kyo Kara Maou story revolves around the EARTH and the DEMON world, I took liberty in making Wolfram MPREG. Because he is not human, I thought that it would be an exception to the rule of being a male. Because Yuuri is not a full blooded demon he obviously could not get pregnant. That just makes sense to anyone.

If you particularly don't like Mpregs then, fine, that's your choice. In this FIC…which is by the way, FAN FICTION (author's have the right to take liberties and make up things) I just want both Yuuri and Wolf to have a chance at creating their own families. Is it wrong of me to actually want them to do this? For all we know, demons are capable of creating life no matter the sex. I just wanted to clear that up for you all. I will be writing something soon and hopefully you all are still around.

PEACE.


	7. Heat

Chapter 6

Title: Heat

Rating: Not too Hot Yet...YET

Author: Angee/Animefreak03

_It is very difficult to go back and make a brand new start.  
But you can always start from now and make a brand new ending._

_Anonymous_

* * *

Shutting the book, Ken affixed his glasses to his face, and turned to the audience in his office. He really, really did not want to be dealing with the problem at hand, but knew that his intervention was very much welcomed. Tirelessly he took a seat at his desk and motioned for Gwendal to speak.

"We all have come to a decision regarding the situation both Yuuri and Wolfram are in. This is the reason why we have come to you". Ken looked around the office at each of the family members of the Shibuya Royal family. All were looking as tired as he was and probably were. "With your help we would like to send them away for some time. They both need a break from this place and time to rekindled…"

Ken grimaced as he stood, "rekindled what exactly? They don't have anything to rekindle. We made sure of that by interfering in their lives. And to send them both away, while obviously they need supervision is a stupid idea". Ken Murata was known for his aloof attitude, but he was also known for his temper.

Conrart also stood, no longer wearing that famous smile of his. "Your Excellency, you need to understand that we want them both to be happy. What happened last night at the party was unimaginable, but it happened. I agree with Gwendal, it is better that they both be sent someplace. Think of it as a late honeymoon. Like you yourself said, we have interfered in their lives, so it is time they start things anew. Free from all of us. I know Yuuri will protect them if they ever get into any distress, just help us this one time".

Cecile and Jen both wiped away tears from their faces. What mother liked knowing their children were in so much heartache? None. Mr Shibuya along with his older son sat quietly, observing the others, while Gunter slowly rubbed his tummy. He too wanted to help the couple as much as everyone, but like Ken had said, they had interfered one too many times. What could guarantee that this time their meddling would not do more harm than good? Sighing, the lovely man stood and walked over to his lover.

"Gwendal is right your Excellency. We should do this for them".

Ken fixed his glasses again and looked out of the window. It would be a new day within a few hours. Did that mean that perhaps it would be a new beginning for them as well? Smiling, he hoped for the best.

**Yuuri groaned** and turned in his sleep. His tired body seeking comfort, while his mind sought atonement. Vividly, his mind relived the events of the prior night; in where he took his wife without remorse, without a second thought. And he hated it all. Instinctively his hand sought the warm body next to his, only to find none. His eyes shot opened and frantically looked around the still darkened room. "Wolf?".

Said person stirred awake and watched Yuuri looking for him. "What it is, Yuuri?".

Yuuri breathed in deeply and took Wolf's hand in his own when he was able to find it on the bed. "I thought you left me. I…I thought you finally left and…" a pale finger landed on his lips and he looked into sleepy eyes.

"Go back to bed Yuuri. I haven't left nor do I plan to leave either". Yawning, the queen began to descend but quickly stood from the bed. Yuuri was startled with the action and he too got up. "What the hell is going on?"

"Wolf, what's wrong? Are you okay?," Yuuri watched Wolfram look around the room and then under the bed, "Wolf what's going on?"

The queen stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's going on? Well look around you wimp. Where the hell are we?" Yuuri looked around him with a bit of difficulty, it was after all still sort of dark out. Lighting his hand, Wolf too looked around. "This isn't our room". He stalked over to a window and looked out only to see trees and rain. _Whoever was playing a game was going to pay. _

Yuuri walked over to the same window and looked out as well. "This isn't Shin Makoku for sure. Stay here while I go investigate"

Whirling around, Wolfram hit Yuuri on the forehead "Wimp! I'm going out too. I'm not staying in here waiting to see if you come back or not. What if this is some kind of magic?," Muttering Wolf began to walk to the door while Yuuri followed, rubbing his forehead. Geez, you would think wolfram would be a little less aggressive.

"I don't think it's magic Wolf. I haven't felt any," He added in.

Wherever they were, it was a very beautiful house. It wasn't huge nor was it small. It was perfect for two people….for a couple. The rain outside made the place the perfect retreat. Yuuri took hold on Wolfram's hand surprising him and swiftly led him out the front door.

"It's…It's beautiful," Wolfram said, smiling. Yuuri seemed completely lost in the beauty as well. All around them were trees and more trees, but a lake laid near the house. Whoever owned this place, they sure knew how to live. The morning air was cool but welcomed and the serene sounds around them soothed their minds. subconsciously, Yuuri tightened his hand around Wolf's and the blonde's smiled widened. "Yuuri where are we?"

"It looks as though we are on Earth, Wolfram." He let go of his wife's hand and turned to go inside. If they were on Earth, then there was one way to find out. After a minute or so, Wolfram followed after his husband and found him sitting in the living room , a strange device in his hands.

Wolfram made sure that he moved and sat a bit faraway from Yuuri. It was a surprise when he had quietly agreed to sleep in the same room as his husband, but now that he was more alert and very aware of their situation, he did not want to give him too much hope yet. They had a lot of issues to work out before they could be considered anything. "So, what did you find out?"

Yuuri's goofy face turned to him, "well, we're on Earth for sure. This is the weather channel I used to watch every morning before going to school. Now the question is, how did we get here?"

"Yes, and whose house is this?." Yuuri flipped through the channels, but his mind was elsewhere. Obviously someone with powers to pass from Earth to the demon world is behind this, and the only ones are…well, himself, Ulkire, or Ken. KEN!

"That little bastard!".

Wolfram cocked his head towards his husband, "what's wrong now?"

"I know for sure I didn't bring us here and that only leaves two people who can. And one of them would do nothing but try my patience. When I get my hands on him".

"Why don't you just get us back?"

The king stood and clapped his hands, "you're right! I should just see if I can finally open the gates on my own. Well no time like the present." Just as he was walking towards the door, a innocent looking paper floated down from the out of nowhere. Both looked on as the paper floated aimlessly towards the ground. Before it hit the ground, Yuuri caught it and turned it over, finding words.

"what does it say Yuuri?"

_Dearly beloved royal couple,_

_It is me, Ken. (grins)._

_As you read this letter, I am guessing you are both wondering why you are on Earth. Right? Now, Now Yuuri don't frown, and Lord Wolfram…(cough) I mean, your majesty, don't try and burn this letter. All I would like to tell you is that, you are both to stay on Earth for two months. By order of Shinou, the sacred temple, the people of Shin, and by order of your families, You are both to take this time to solve your issues and be a happy couple. I am going to keep the gates closed, so I'm sorry Shibuya, you can not try and open them. (hehe). The house you are staying in is actually a wedding present from your brother Shiori. It is well stacked with food and very far away from the city. If you decide to hit the town, it is but an hour drive away. Shibuya, I have given you and Wolfram a car as a gift. It took me a while to convince BOB to help me get a good one and not too expensive, but it was possible. You will find the car keys near the kitchen counters. I suggest you both take this opportunity to work out your problems. We all want the best for you. _

_P.S. will you please get to working on those babies._

_Your ever loyal,_

_Murata Ken._

Yuuri crumbled the letter as his face took on a very noticeable blush. "That rotten, good for nothing Sage. I should make him a cleaning boy. Bwah! Who does he think he is?"

Wolfram's hand were balling and he was very close to killing that perverted sage. If it wasn't for the fact that he was Yuuri's best friend, he would have killed him a long time ago. What's with their meddling and trying to push them? Can't they just leave things along? And now they were going to spend two months together? Shinou help him, but he might end up a widow before the third day was over.

Another letter dropped from out of nowhere and both rolled their eyes. Great more instructions. Again Yuuri read the new letter.

_P.P.S Shibuya,_

_There are plenty of intimate things in your drawers. No need to go out and buy them. We expect you to have some good results by the time you get back. And there is a wallet with money as well. Ta Ta! don't have too much fun now._

_K._

"I'm going to kill that damn pervert. You better pray that I don't kill him while he's hiding behind you Wimp!. I'm so done with that double black pervert".

"Not if I kill him first. But since we are stuck here, what would you like to have for breakfast?"

His answered came in the form of a cushion being flung at him and hitting him in the face. When he was about to ask Wolfram why he hit him, the blonde was already down the hallway towards the bedroom. Yuuri sighed and walked into the kitchen. If they were going to be stuck for two months, then he was going to take all the advantage he could.

**Day One…later in the day**.

Wolfram had dressed, eaten an apple, and sat to read a book on woods while Yuuri coaxed conversations out of him. It was amusing watching his husband try anything to get him to talk, but Wolfram simply red the book. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Yuuri, but more like he wanted to think of way to try and salvage what little they had. The rain had yet to let up and this was frustrating in some ways. For one, they were stuck inside.

"I'm going to make us something to eat since you didn't want breakfast. Any request?"

"I'm not hungry yet. But more importantly, can you cook?"

"of course I can. My mother taught me because she was usually busy when I came home from school," Yuuri said, rising from the couch again. They would be spending lots of time sitting there if the rain didn't let up soon. "I can't believe this heat either. You would think that with this rain it would be cooler, but no. I can't wait to check out that lake."

"wimp," muttered the queen to himself. He too was annoyed with the heat. Maybe the pervert had something to do with the weather too. He wouldn't be surprised in the least.

In the Evening….

"I swear that perverted sage is behind all of this. First he keeps us hostage here with no way of communicating with our families, then this heat that just seemed to have gotten worse, and to top it all the cold water isn't cold. What the heck are you going to do about it Wimp!"

"Stop calling me a wimp Wolf. I can't do nothing about our situation as much I would like to. But complaining about it wont help. And if you just shut up for a damned minute then you wouldn't be so hot". Wolfram glared at his husband and picked the pillow from his side of the bed.

"Fine I'll just sleep outside to spare you my complaining. Stupid Wimp!" he turned to leave the room when Yuuri released some of his maou powers and slammed the door before he was completely out. "What's the big idea?"

The king sat on the bed while still keeping the door from being opened by his temperamental wife, things were going from okay to bad in such a short time. "Look Wolf, I'm really irritated right now because of this heat, why don't I try and see if I can get the water to cool down a bit. Just stay right here okay."

With nothing more to say to each other, the young king left the room leaving behind a scowling blonde. Wolfram really wanted to keep his temper down, but every little thing was mounting into a bigger problem. He just hoped that for the next two months they wouldn't kill each other.

* * *

AN..I would like to say, THank you to everyone for their kind words. I did not put the last Author's note to get a pity response or anything like that, I was really ticked off with two reviewers and I should have been an adult and just let it passed. But sometimes I get really tired of people who critize and critize others. It's fanficiton for goodness sake. I dont think 90 per cent of us here are looking for a serious career in fiction writing. I'm doing this because i love it and also, because it helps me unwind from my daily life. It can get really stressful. AGAIN. THANK YOU ALL. PLEASE ENJOY. 


	8. Fire Extinguisher

Chapter 7

Title: Fire Extinguisher

Rating: HAA

Author: Animefreak03

**Day Two….**

"Wolf! That's not an evil apparatus. That's the stereo for goodness' sake," Yuuri frantically ran around the couch towards his wife, who was busy burning their stereo.

"What do you know Wimp!?. This thing is talking nonsense and I tell you it's cursed. This must be vanquished". He readied another fireball.

Yuuri shook his head while quickly tackling wolf to the couch. "That is a machine from Earth. We use it for entertainment okay. The words it was spitting out were lyrics for a song. Please don't go around setting things on fire. You just tripped the fire alarm and I have to find it and turn it off, so just sit there while I do that. No more setting our things on fire".

Wolf gave up and just laid there. Yuuri was really handsome and from the angle Wolf was looking at him, it made the blonde really warm inside. Yuuri smiled down at Wolf and before the blonde could do anything to him, he leaned in and stole a small kiss from him. Quickly he jumped away from his wife and ran out of the room before the blonde retaliated. "Infuriating wimp!". Blushing profusely, Wolf stood from the couch and glared at the _Stereo_ that was still spewing smoke.

The stereo incident was understandable, but why did wolf have to set the stove on fire? It was getting really irritating.

Yuuri stood back with the fire extinguisher dripping its foam. Wolf across from him with his arms crossed, "don't look at me like that Wimp!. That thing was going to swallow you up. And then what would I have done? And its fire breathing mouth…"

Grumbling, Yuuri put the extinguisher down on the floor starling his wife, "Wolf, for the last time. Nothing here is EVIL. I was going to put the chicken in the oven to cook, and now everything is ruined. Not to mention that you didn't even ask me before setting everything on fire. What did I tell you earlier?"

"Well then why don't you explain things to me? All I did was ask you what you were doing and you said cooking. Why didn't you tell me with what tools? Do you think I'm an idiot? That I wouldn't understand?".

"I give up!," Yuuri left the kitchen muttering about hardheaded brats and Wolf kicked the extinguisher out of rage.

Poor extinguisher jerked on the kitchen floor.

**Later in the afternoon…**

Keys in hand, Yuuri stood by the entrance of their bedroom looking at his scowling wife. Wolf could hold a grudge for hours and not feel exhausted at all. What a magnificent creature he was. "I was thinking bout going into the little town. Would you like to come?"

His wife looked up from the same book he's been reading for hours now and turned to him, "no thank you, I'm alright here".

Not really in the mood to leave him in the house where he could potentially burn everything down, Yuuri came up with a different tactic. "Fine, I guess I'll drive there myself and do a bit of exploring," he turned to leave, "ah, I wonder if the girls in the town will be willing to help me with the grocery list". Before he was completely out of the door, Wolf was standing behind him with his cheeks aflame. Yuuri eyed him from the corner of his eye, "oh do you want me to bring you something?"

Grabbing the back of Yuuri's shirt, Wolf gritted out quietly, "you will bring me with you, cheater. I will not have you parading around with some hussy. You are my husband", for added effect he stumped his foot like a child.

"Hai, Hai", but deep inside Yuuri was delighted. Who knew that his greatest weapon for getting wolfram back was using jealousy against him?

Okay so maybe he should have thought about taking wolf with him. Not only had the blonde asked about every single thing- -not that Yuuri minded it was great being the one teaching for a change- -but he had forgotten how prejudice his own people could be. Wolf had taken to holding Yuuri's hand because he was a bit scared, not that he would admit to it; however the people gave them curious glances here and there. Some were not so curious, but more like filled with disgust. Yuuri was not going to go back to the way he used to think. He finally understood what everyone else had tried to make him understand. When you loved someone, it did not matter if they were a man or a woman, it did not matter what color they were, and it certainly did not matter what others thought or had to say.

"Can we get what we need now Yuuri? I don't feel too comfortable being here". Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and began to guide them towards the little stands that had various foods. Wolf's uneasiness was probably due to the fact that he did not understand a word that was being said around him. If Yuuri had the power to give him the ability to understand he would have done so a long time ago.

Some people moved out of the way as if they were the plague, the younger ones however, looked on. Yuuri too felt a bit out of place, but wasn't going to let it bother him. Wolf was finally talking to him like he mattered the most and he would not change it for anyone.

"Sure thing Wolf. We just need to get a few things anyways. How about we also buy some already made food?"

"Okay, as long as it's not that miso thing your mother made me drink once". Both had a laugh remembering that day Jen tried to feed Wolf traditional Japanese foods.

Intertwining their fingers together, both turned in the direction of what appeared to be a small café.

"Welcome, where would you like to sit?" A very bubbly young girl greeted the pair and Wolfram without a second thought moved closer to Yuuri. The girl smiled knowingly at the blonde, but did not make a comment on it. She was very used to couples of all kinds, even those of the same sex.

Yuuri gave her his goofy, everything will be okay kind of smile and asked for the take out menu if they had one. She responded with a, "I'm sorry we only do eat in or if you live far deliveries, but with an hour notice too".

"That's alright", turning to wolfram he asked, "where would you like us to sit?" Wolfram smirked at young girl before leaning towards Yuuri's right ear.

"Anywhere you would like husband," now Yuuri was really worried about this situation. _I got a bad bad feeling about this. Oh shinou don't you dare make me regret this afternoon._

_Lets see how she likes this._

The young girl just giggled while showing them to a table by the windows. It was a nice area for the couple. "Anji we need you to bring out an order from the kitchen".

"Excuse me while I got to the kitchen, I will be right back to take your orders".

"Don't worry too much about it".

"What is she saying wimp? Is she flirting with you?"

Yuuri sighed while the waitress left to do what was asked of her. "No wolfram. She just excused herself to go back to the kitchen. Why are you jealous of her? She's not flirting at all".

"Well lets keep it that way"

"Fine".

In the kitchen, Anji and three other girls were crowded around the doorway that separated the kitchen with the dinning area of the restaurant. "So Anji, what do you think of those two?"

Anji laughed as Wolfram took the menu from Yuuri and hit him on the head for looking out of the window as a woman passed by. She could tell that they were very much in love, but seem to have issues communicating. "They're married".

Gasps.

"Seriously!" they all asked.

"Yup. I saw the matching rings. That foreigner is the very jealous type, but he means it in a good way. I don't blame him, the Japanese one sure is hot. But oh well, all the good ones are taken". She fixed her apron and picked up the order she was supposed to have served ten minutes ago. Well her father would have her head later.

Yuuri and Wolfram had a nice afternoon lunch without too much fuzz. They were able to get the chef to agree to making them a special take out box. Which Yuuri was planning on setting as a romantic dinner. It was about time he started his plan on getting his wife back. Then they had shopped for some grocery. It seemed that the people were less hostile and both had enjoyed the day more. A few flirting stares and words here and there had both of them blushing lightly. But when time came to go back, they both were a bit apprehensive. What would happen once they got home? Would they continue to fight or would they agree to have a nice quiet evening?

The drive back was very quiet and calm. The rain had started up again and both found it less annoying than the day before. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram from the corner of his eye and watched in fascination as his wife drew strange pictures on his side window. It was cute and childlike.

"Almost home"

"yeah".

Silence.

Wheels screeched as they pulled up and Wolfram glared at Yuuri. "Sorry Wolf. But look I got us home safe. See I knew coming back to take the driving test would come in handy".

"Whatever, just get out and lets get everything inside".

Once inside the house completely drenched, wolfram helped set the food out and put the grocery in their places. After that feat was done he announced his plans to take a warm bath.

More silence.

Yuuri watched some TV with his feet up on the coffee table like some couch potato, while Wolf took his time in the bath. It wasn't surprising because the blonde was known for his extravagant nature. Maybe Yuuri should check on him. (GRINS).

Standing before the door of the bathroom, Yuuri was close to knocking; but he decided against it when noise was coming from within. He thought perhaps Wolfram was talking to himself, but instead moaning sounds was all he could hear. He quietly opened the door and pushed against it. His eyes almost bugged out as he watched Wolfram pleasuring himself. The pale hands working under the water. His head was thrown back as it rested on the tub and his eye were closed.

Yuuri's mouth watered at the sight and he wanted nothing more than to be in that tub with Wolfram.

"mmm"

Yuuri felt like his pants were getting a bit tighter.

"Yeah, ahhh…come on…"

He swallowed hard and his hands fisted. Oh how he wished he was pleasuring Wolf instead of that hand. Not wasting any chance, he walked all the way in and decided to watch his wife. If it was too soon to try and be physical with Wolfram, then it was probably safe for him to just watch. Nothing wrong with that.

"Ngh! Shinou faster, come on ahhh Alan faster".

Fury like no other consumed Yuuri and he banged his hands on the side of the tub frightening Wolfram. The blonde slid into the water then came back up coughing. Yuuri did not bother to conceal his hurt as both sets of eyes locked onto each other. Wolfram quickly stood and with one hand stretched out, tried to get a hold of Yuuri.

"Yuuri let me explain I…"

Yuuri whirled around and ran out of the door. He was hurt and confused. It wasn't fair that Wolfram was still thinking about that man. The blonde quickly got out of the tub and pulled the towel around his frame. He wasted no time running after his spouse.

Yuuri ran out of the house into the rain outside; If he stayed in the bathroom any longer, he would have lost control and hurt Wolfram again. That wasn't something he wanted to do any more. He could hear Wolfram shouting for him to stop, but he couldn't.

"Please wait. I'm sorry please just let me explain. YUURI" it was to no avail. He stopped running and Yuuri did not come back.

It was maybe an hour or two, Wolfram had no clue how long. But he sat on the steps leading into the house still out in the rain in his towel. If Yuuri was going to be out there in the rain, then so was he. He really hadn't meant for this to happen. It wasn't like he loved Alan, but he had been his first lover and a very good one at that. With Yuuri, the incident that had them both walking on egg shells when it came to their sex life, well…left a mark on Wolfram. Yuuri hadn't been longer than Alan, but he had been thicker and had filled him completely. So it had been rough and had hurt him more than pleasured. It was only natural that Wolfram would think of the times he had spent with Alan, it was just unfortunate that he had vocalized it. Either way, he wanted nothing more than to be happy with Yuuri and if he had to beg then he was willing to do so. Yuuri was his life.

Just when he was about to give up and head back inside, he saw a figure approaching the house. It was still a bit light out and he could tell it was Yuuri. Quickly he stood as Yuuri caught sight of him. Both stood there watching one another. Wolfram ran to Yuuri and embraced him; to his delight Yuuri embraced him back. Pulling back, Wolfram took Yuuri's lips in his and kissed him for all that was worth it. "I love you I love you so much, forgive me please," he said pulling back from him.

Yuuri's arms wound around his wife's waist and pulled him closer till they were chest to chest. "I know, I love you too. I had to get away I'm sorry. I just needed to".

Wolfram shook his head back and forth as the rain continued to fall, "I'm the one that's sorry. I wanted to explain Yuuri. He means nothing to me I swear".

"I don't want to think about him anymore Wolfram. I just wish I could make you happy"

He smiled at his husband, "you make me very happy Yuuri". Lighting lit up the sky and both looked up. Yuuri lifted Wolfram from the ground and the blonde was more than happy to wrap his legs around his husband's hips. The towel still in place amazingly.

"Shall we retire?"

"I want nothing more than to finally do this the right way with you Wolf. Let me show you not just with words but with action how much it is that I've come to love you. I am not going to keep thinking about what happened with that man, I want to start anew with you".

"And I with you. Let's do this right. I do want you to show me how much you love me, but I don't want us to rush Yuuri. But if you are ready to do this, then I'm ready as well".

Silence. Nothing more needed to be said. Only time would tell how slow or how fast both needed to take things.

* * *

A/N...HAA...what do you think? Anyways, I am trying to get them into a place where they can be a bit more closer. It's a bit rushed i know, but i'm afraid that I wont have too much time in my hands to write in a few weeks. HHEE..i've got a big trip coming up and after that i have another one. I love to travel. Hope this was good for you All...THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. 


	9. Poke

Chapter 8

Title: Will you move?

Rating: M

Author: Animefreak03

_ Haz bien y no mires a quien!

* * *

_

Poke. 

_Poke._

_Shove._

_Grunt._

"Will you move?"

"No".

"Stop poking me"

"Move!"

"No, stop poking me"

"No"

Sighs…Sheets rustle. "This is soooo unfair Wolf. I'm on my side of the bed"

A slender pale arm smacked down on the bed between them, "and I say move. Stop poking me with your frigid toes. I swear you are the only person I know whose hands and feet are always cold". Another grunt could be heard in the almost darkened room. Yuuri rolled to face his wife and placed his cold fingers on Wolf's face. The blonde shrieked and took his pillow smacking his husband with it. "That's it! I'm so going to kick your ass".

Yuuri laughed, took his pillow, and began to retaliate. The couple couldn't contain their happiness even if they could. It was strange the way things were evolving. One minute they were as close to being enemies than friends, the next they are having a pillow fight. Wolfram giggled like he once did as a child when his brothers used to play with him, and Yuuri was delighted in the response he was getting from him.

Neither had taken their relationship further than a few kisses two nights ago. Both wanted to make sure that they could work out their insecurities and issues. One of them was the lack of real communication between the two.

Yuuri took the pillow and smacked it right on Wolf's head making the blonde fall back on the bed. With this opportunity presented to him, Yuuri dropped on top of his wife and held him down. "I've got you now".

Wolfram blushed while accommodating Yuuri's weight atop his frame. "And what do you plan on doing?"

Grinning, the king swooped in and took Wolfram's lips in his own. They had shared many kisses since their last fight, and Yuuri could say without a doubt that he loved kissing the fiery blonde. Those pliant lips just screamed _'kiss me'_ all the time. Yuuri's hands began to rub up and down Wolfram's arms and the queen moaned into their kiss. It was getting hard not taking things further, however, both knew that they had to keep things to a minimum, for a time being at least.

Only when they needed air did they both break apart. "It will be morning soon, is there anything you would like to do?" Asked the double black.

Kissing along Yuuri's jaw, Wolfram didn't know what to really do other than to stay in bed and cuddle. This was all that he ever wanted from Yuuri and their relationship. "I don't know. Could we just stay here like this?" He whispered.

In a hushed tone, Yuuri responded, "If we do, I might just do more than kiss you Wolf. I am really trying to take things slowly".

Green eyes locked onto obsidian ones, "I know. And you are right, but would that be a bad thing?" Yuuri of course shook his head and rested his head on Wolfram's chest. Being this close was not just great progress, but was also calming. Wolfram's fingers began to comb his hair and he really didn't find any reason for leaving the room, or their bed.

"I'll try and behave. I want to stay like this forever".

It was three hours later that both had woken up again in each other's arms. The rain once again started up and they knew it was another chance to learn more about each other.

"Why is it raining so much?"

"It's rainy season here in Japan, Wolf. Sorry it can get a bit annoying".

Wolfram took an apple and sat next to Yuuri on the couch, "what do you want to do then? I was thinking about a swim in the lake but with the rain…well…I guess will have to do that when it's not raining".

Yuuri took the remote from the table, "lets watch a movie then. You can snuggle all you want". Not one to deny such inviting offer, Wolfram brought his knees up to his chest and placed his head on his husband's shoulder. Yuuri's arm went around Wolf's shoulders and pulled him even closer to him.

**Blood Pledge Castle…**

Gunter's more pronounced belly was a sight to hold. It had been surreal when they all heard the news of his pregnancy and it had everyone dumbfounded yet happy. Gisela more than anyone. She was going to be a big sister. "Father please you need to sit down".

Gwendal shook his head at his daughter and then pulled his wife towards their bed, "Gisela is right Gunter. Take it easy, you are carrying a child".

"But Gwenie pooh. I can't sit still. I just can't, I have to clean and you keep bring in the mud from the stables. I told you not to, yet you continue to dirty our love nest. I will not sit". Gunter got a bit winded but managed to keep on evading his husband and daughter. Gisela just gave up and sat on a chair watching her parents argue. It was obvious he was nesting and it wouldn't make a difference if they stopped him or not. She just wishes that this phase will only last a few days the most.

"Gunter will you stop this if I agree to doing the cleaning? I will do whatever you want me to, but please just sit. You know how hard it is for our males to carry into full term; do you want to hurt our child?"

The lovely man whimpered and tears began to run down his cheeks, "why are you being so mean to me? Why do you think I'm an idiot? This isn't my Gwenie pooh, he would never do this to me. You don't even make love to me anymore. Am I fat?"

At this point Gisela stood up and covered her ears, "I'm so out of here. Father please listen to Papa Gwendal and take it easy. I'm so not going to stay here and listen to the both of you argue any longer. I'll be seeing you in three days for your next check up". With that she took her leave and Gunter sat down on a chair.

"She just called you Papa!" Gwendal's left eye twitched, while Gunter wailed exasperatedly.

Ken Murata sat at his desk.

Correction; Ken Murata was shoved onto his chair by the desk. He rolled his eyes heavenward and waited for the crying.

"When is my Wolfie coming back? I can't sit here doing nothing, while my precious baby is in that world". Her crying did not cease even when Conrad tried to calm his mother down.

Ken cleared his throat, "Cecile Sama. I understand that you miss Wolfram. They are fine, of that you can be sure. Please don't cry over this, you better than anyone can understand why we had to send them away".

She hiccupped once, twice, took in a deep breath and, "but it's not fairrrrrrrrr. Why can't I have my Wolfie here with me?"

Conrad knelt down before his mother, "please Hahaue, Yuuri and Wolfram are in their honeymoon. They need time to settle their differences".

"I know, but they've been gone for over a month".

With understanding eyes, Conrad took his mother's hands- "Mother, as you are aware, when one day has passed on Earth, here a week has gone by. Our time is faster so it is hard to understand. To them it's only been five days, to us a month. Can you please just try and understand them?"

She threw her arms around her son and pulled him into her large bosom. "Alright, but I wish they would hurry up and make up. I miss my baby".

"As do we mother, as do we".

**Back with our favorite cute couple…**

"Wolf come on, just this once". The blonde shook his head and darted around the room avoiding Yuuri. "Why can't you grant me this wish?"

Stopping next to the couch while Yuuri stood at the other end of it, Wolfram decided to indulge his husband as to why he did not want to give in. "I don't feel like dancing Yuuri, why can't you understand that?"

"What I don't understand Wolf, is why you don't want to dance with me, your husband. But when asked to dance with others at my party, you did not say no. I saw you dancing with some of them".

"Fine, I'll dance with you". Yuuri grinned and walked over to the almost unrecognizable stereo. Lucky for him, the stereo still worked. He then went over to Wolf and took his small hand in his. Slowly, as if pulled by magic, both royals began to dance to the slow song.

"See! This isn't so bad is it?"

_Isn't so bad! How can he not understand me? _"Yeah right," he mumbled under his breath. Yuuri leaned down closer to his lips.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

Wolf stumped on Yuuri's foot and the double black yelped in pain. He did not let go of Wolf though, only pulled him closer. "That was not nice darling. What did my foot do to you?"

"Oh shut up". Obviously the blonde was in a very bad mood.

The king began to pull him even closer making Wolfram blush deeply. "Why are you so upset with me? What have I done now? I mean we had such a great day yesterday and today, you woke up with the angriest auras I've ever seen".

"It's nothing serious Yuuri. I just feel aggravated. And to make things worse…" he let the words hang in the air between them.

"And now what?" Urged the concerned king. The slow song was ending but thankfully the station would keep on playing more of its kind.

Looking up with very large eyes, Wolf's lower lip trembled a bit before speaking, "Why are you getting so damned tall? I can't believe that you are already as tall as your brother. It's not fair." _so that's what it was about. Goodness, wolfram can be so strange._

Yuuri had not only grown but had also gotten stronger. His muscles were more defined and his face was a lot less childish. It was as if he was growing into the man his demon side was. It wasn't fair to the blonde, because he was still on the short side. Shorter than his mother still. It was humiliating to say the least. Then again, he had been a premature baby according to his brothers.

"Sweetheart, is that what has you in a foul mood?" He lifted Wolfram's face to meet his and sealed their lips together. The blonde of course had to get on the tips of his toes in order to get as much as he could from those wonderful lips. To ease any discomfort, Yuuri lifted wolfram off the ground and held him in place. It was a sight to behold had anyone walked in on them. The blonde was running his fingers through his husband's hair and their moans were escalating.

Wolfram pulled away and looked deeply into Yuuri's beautiful eyes, "take me. I'm ready and I know you are as well. So, please just take me. Make me yours."

"Are you sure?"

He placed his forehead against Yuuri's and let his fingers run down his cheeks. "yes I'm more than sure."

**In the bedroom…**

Yuuri divested Wolf off his shirt and pants. The temperature felt as though it had gone up more than 20 degrees. He could hear his heart in his chest and could feel it pulsing. This was it, this was the night that he would take his wife and claim him. Nervously, he pulled on his own clothing as he watched his wife drink in everything that was him. It excited him also, to know that Wolfram was lusting for him and him alone. His fingers stopped working on his pants when thoughts of that man and Wolfram entered his mind. Remembering the words the knight had said to him while he had been imprisoned.

_Giving a hearty laugh Alan walked closer to the bars himself "what's the matter your highness? Are you angry because I slept with your queen, or are you simply wounded because you were so sure of the fact that he would have never gone to the arms of another, yet did?"_

_Yuuri held on to two of the bars and lent forward as if trying to get closer to the man and spitting in his face or doing something "do you think this is a game?"_

"_No I do not. Tell me your highness, how does it feel to know that I took your wife's innocence? That I made him mine first and that he will measure you to me every time you try to get with him?"_

Wolfram sat on the bed and watched Yuuri. It was easy to read his husband's face. He knew what was coming. Yuuri would either say it was too soon, or he would simply sulk in his thoughts. He could already feel his heart breaking. Would Yuuri ever forgive him and forget what happened?

"Yuuri if you don't want to, I…I understand. I'm not rushing you really, I'm not. So please don't worry about it."

That seemed to pull the young king from his thoughts.

"No. No. I want you. I'm just nervous, that's all wolfram. I'm really nervous you know." He chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. Habits. Fucking Habits.

Wolfram stood from the bed and walked up to Yuuri taking his hands in his. He placed a tender kiss to his palm and led the way back to the bed. "There is nothing to be nervous about Yuuri. It's just me remember. I'm not going to force anything. Let it naturally happen." He pushed him down on the bed and then straddled him.

He began to kiss down Yuuri's chin while leading his husband into the things that felt natural. Like holding him closer. Like letting Yuuri's hand grope him. Like grinding back and forth on top of Yuuri and loving the way his husband hissed and moaned.

"Wolf" _yes. Just like that. Say my name just like that my Yuuri._ "ahh, there." Wolfram smirked while letting his hands push Yuuri's pants down. It was uncomfortable, but the blonde managed to get Yuuri's erection free from the tight pants and cotton briefs. If he had been asked what he liked Yuuri in the most, he would say these. The briefs. It made Yuuri look so damn sexy when he wore them fresh off the bath.

Groaning, Yuuri began to kiss down Wolf's pale neck. The blonde was driving him nuts. His hands just didn't seem to want to stay put and they began to roam all over his wife's body. Wolfram moaned into Yuuri's skin and began to slide off of the tantalizing man. "Let me get these pants off Yuuri. Let me finally do things for you." Yuuri allowed him his wish. It was a welcomed treat.

The blonde stared at the erected flesh before him; It was thick and darker than his. But by Shinou Wolfram wanted nothing more than to please that flesh. With eyes locked to those of Yuuri's, wolf took the flesh into his hands. Yuuri's eyes closed and he arched off the bed liking the way his penis was held. Putting a bit of pressure on it, Wolfram was very pleased to hear Yuuri's groans of pleasure. It was such a turn on. So much that Wolfram took him into his mouth.

Who would have thought that Yuuri would get his first blow job from a man, and not just any man, but his wife. It was the most explosive experience of his life. He could feel the tongue sliding back and forth on his head and his fingers fisted on the sheets. This was too much.

"ahh…Oh wow..ahh…Yes, fuck yes." He panted out.

Wolfram worked him faster wanting to hear more of those sounds. Yuuri was very good at being vocal and the blonde felt his body shake. Shinou, he wondered how Yuuri would take him already.

The warmth that surrounded Yuuri was exciting and welcomed. He could feel his body tensing, ready to shoot his seeds, but he was not willing to give in yet. His hands left the sheets and fisted around silky blonde strands. Pulling wolfram away from him, Yuuri meshed their mouths together. The blonde's eyes closed and his arms wound around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri turned them around so that Wolfram sat on the bed instead.

A broad smile could be visible on the blonde as Yuuri pulled away from him. "Why didn't you let me finish?" His lips were swollen from both the kissing and the sucking on Yuuri.

Yuuri shook his head and walked over to the side table of their bed. He pulled the drawer out and took out some objects which wolfram did not recognize. "I wanted to last Wolfram. And well, I didn't want to you know spill inside you yet."

Giggling, Wolfram awaited for the next move. "And what do you have there?"

Yuuri spread the objects on the bed and Wolfram's gaze quickly diverted to the side hiding the blush on his cheeks. The king didn't wait any longer and pulled him closer.

A few minutes later…

Yuuri sat in the middle of the bed as Wolfram helped him roll the condom down onto his erected penis. It had taken him quite some time to coax the blonde into doing this with him, but he guessed wolfram was really embarrassed about it. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah Wolf. Uggh That…stop it or I might cum."

Sheepishly the blonde took his hands away from his husband, "I'm sorry. Hehee…I guess I'm nervous too."

"Come here." Yuuri pulled him towards him and used his hands to settle wolfram onto his laps. He began to kiss down his pale neck and his hands left the squirming queen while in search for the lube on the bed.

It had been quite a feat to keep himself from shooting his seeds on his wife while the blonde kept grinding and moving on him. His penis was more than eager to find a warm tight place right now, but he couldn't risk hurting Wolfram again. It took him a few minutes to prepare the blonde, because he did not really know how to go about it and what little Wolfram told him to do was welcomed. He knew wolfram was doing everything in his power to let him explore and do things on his own. Also, he did not want to remind Yuuri that he was more experience and had become so by form of an affair. It was not the time nor place for it.

Yuuri's mouth latched onto a pink nub and began to tease it. Wolfram arched back and let out a gasp as Yuuri nipped and licked his nipple. The pleasure made him grind even harder on Yuuri and the king let his fingers slide out of Wolfram. It was time.

He inched inside the queen, slowly and soft. This time it would not be rage that controlled his actions, this time it would be love driving his force. He might not have really remembered the first time he took Wolfram, but he was going to make sure that this time both were going to remember it for the rest of their lives.

Wolfram placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulder and helped ease the discomfort. He also made it easier for Yuuri to slide inside him deeper. Both moaned as their bodies became aware of the sweetness of it all. "Can you move?" Very green and expressive eyes closed and the owner began to move up and down. Yuuri's hands helped move wolfram and both watched each other intensely. The bed frame shook with their rapid movements but neither care nor noticed.

Pants, groans, and moans spread throughout the room as well as the distinct scent of sex. Yuuri continued to move Wolfram, making the blonde even more aroused. He bit the pale neck many times. It was maddening the way they were frantically moving. "Fuck, faster Yuuri. Faster, I can't take it."

"I know. I know love. I can't take it either. Oh…I want…aggg…"

"Nhg!"

Yuuri slammed into Wolfram's ass with such force, the blonde knew he would have red spots. But he did not care. He too pushed back down just as hard. He wanted to keep Yuuri inside him for as long as they breathed. Yuuri's hands spread on the back of Wolfram and he pulled him closer to his body. Chest to chest. He wanted to have all of his fiery blonde. "I…"

"Nhgggg"

"AHHHH!"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes." The pale queen was flushed from head to toe. He arched back with such wanton and need making it harder for Yuuri's penis to pull out. With another thrust, Yuuri came inside the blonde and Wolfram all over him.

Yuuri held him tight, felt him breath rapidly. Their eyes were closed as they savored the moment. Wolfram did not move nor did he let Yuuri move out of him. He wanted to keep him inside him, keep him where no one could take him from him. "I love you so much Wolfram."

The blonde did not respond with words, he pulled back and looked into the eyes that held so much love for him. A gentle smile illuminated his face and Yuuri couldn't contain himself and pulled him into his lips once more. For the rest of the night, they relived their special moment in more than one way.

* * *

Well I hope that was good. Once again I would like to apologize, I dont really have time to do spell check or proof-read anything I do. Most of the time I make mistakes on purpose too. Depends on the way my Characters are interacting. FOr instance, if I have a character that's a child, then the way I type in their part of the dialogue will be spelled strangely. I mean I listen to my nephew and I can't believe the way he speaks. "I wanne one too titi, can you eat eat please" or "That si mine titi, I wanna eat eat" that's just some of the things he say. MInd you he's only three years old. So yeah, I tend to type as i hear it. LOL. Well, There you have it a lemon/lime..whatever you call it. It sucked, but i'm not really good with that. HEHE. 


	10. Showers

Chapter 9

Title: Showers

Rating: M

Author:Angee/Animefreak03

A/N, I feel that i need to clear something up for you guys. I understand that Wolfram is a male and that as such i shouldn't have to refer to him as the "Wife, queen, or mylady", but i'm going with this in mind. In my head we dont have a clear understanding in the Manga or Anime about whether there were ever same sex couples in the Royal Court. To me, Yuuri and Wolfram are the first ever and because of this, the people didn't want to change their titles. Becasue they were so used to a Queen and King, that having two boys married and the Royals, well it just stuck to them. I dont mean anything biased or discriminatory about it. I love Wolfram whether i chose to call him wife or husband. I hope this clears it up for some of you. Also, Phantome01 like another reviewer said, Married couples use condoms, some of them use it to prevent a pregnancy, others well because they just dont want to catch something (those have issues with trust and tend to be cheaters...LOL) but overall, I feel that it is a very intelligent move on their part to use such contraptions, but to please you i have included a sex scene with no condom. Okay...LOL.

* * *

Morning showers were usually quiet and quick for Yuuri Shibuya. Morning showers were spent alone and in peace. But morning showers since being with Wolfram, were beginning to be his favorite. The blonde was busy scrubbing away the sweat and grime of the previous night, while Yuuri enjoyed the sight before him. His hands itched to touch the creamy skin glistening with the water. "Are you going to stare at me all throughout the shower, or are you going to clean yourself up? We have a busy day in the town today Yuuri."

Yuuri chuckled and took the soap from Wolfram's hands. "Hey give that back." Turning around, the blonde reached for the soap wile Yuuri held it out of reach. "you wimp! Let me get the grime off of me."

"Well let me do the honors then my love." He pulled Wolfram towards him and began to scrub the delectable skin. Wolfram closed his eyes and moaned as the hands began to work his muscles. Yuuri was very good at what he did. Dropping the soap, Yuuri splayed his hands on either side of Wolfram's waist and lent down kissing the pink lips. He trailed his hands up and down slowly making the blonde squirm. "Tickles," whispered Wolf while his lips nipped Yuuri's own. His hand ghosted over Wolf's nipples and this sent a jolt of pleasure throughout the blonde.

"Yuuri," whispered the blonde huskily. "Mmm," Yuuri dropped his hands away from Wolf and began to kiss down the pale neck. He pulled back and watched his 'wife' open his green eyes full of lust. "Did you leave another mark? Do you know how long it takes me to cover them up Yuuri?"

"Haaha, don't worry so much Wolf. It's not too bad this time" He then pushed wolf against the wall of the bathroom as water fell over them. "Now, where were we?"

Before Wolfram could respond, the double black began to kiss every inch of skin offered to him, while his hands began to roam over wolf's rounded ass. It was a crime for such a man like him to have such a delicious body part. Wiggling a finger into the tight passage, Wolfram let out a gasp and clung to Yuuri's form. He waited patiently for the blonde to adjust to the finger and when he did he added a second one.

"mmm, so tight. You're still so tight," Yuuri panted out on Wolfram's neck. The heat plus the added fingers moving in and out of him, had wolfram shuddering frantically. "Do you know how much I wanted to take you after we were done last night? Or how much I wanted to wake you up like this?"

"Wha-?" The blonde didn't even know what his husband was mumbling about, all he knew was that he wanted something bigger inside him and wanted it now. Yuuri for his part, felt himself get harder and harder the more wolfram made those sexy noises of his. "Please, just do it."

"I've got to get a condom Wolf."

Shaking his head the blonde held on to Yuuri tightly, "no, just take me. I want to feel all of you." _I have to find out why he insist on us using that. It irritates me when he does. _

"Alright." Pulling the fingers out, wolfram arched away from the tile wall and gasped out. Without too much effort, Yuuri lifted Wolfram so that the other could wrap his legs around him, and his erected penis could easily slip inside him. However, the double black was a tease and simply held wolfram without entering him. The blonde groaned in frustration and tried to push himself down, wanting to impale the member inside him.

"Patience Wolf, patience."

The blonde locked eyes with Yuuri, "just take me. I can't wait."

"I know, but being patient can give you many rewards."

"Wimp, just. Stop. Teasing. Me." Each word was pecked onto the heated lips of one Yuuri Shibuya, and he could not help himself and easily slipped inside Wolfram.

Again the blonde gasped and his body instinctively clamped down onto the large intruder. When Yuuri was completely sheathed inside Wolfram, he gave the blonde a few minutes to calm down and feel at ease. His eyes searched Wolf's for any form of pain or discomfort, when he found none, Yuuri pulled out till only the tip of him remained inside the delicious tight hole.

Gently, Yuuri eased inside Wolfram again and this time all the way in; hitting that spot that drove the blonde man wild. "Yuuri, please!." Seeking Yuuri's lips, wolfram latched onto them and began a kissing frenzy, while Yuuri sped up his thrusts. It was maddening and incredibly sexy. Wolfram began to move in rhythm with Yuuri's powerful thrusts and both could feel their bodies tensing. Wolfram pulled at Yuuri's hair and urged him to go faster, while Yuuri was doing everything in his power to both hold wolfram in place and also not to cum yet. He wanted his 'wife' to have as much pleasure as possible.

"Ngh, Faster…please faster."

Yuuri latched his mouth to Wolfram's shoulder and bit down on it. His body was getting extremely hot and he could not contain the moans that wanted to spill from his lips. Their frenzy love making continued for a few more minutes, where the steam in the bathroom rose and blanketed the room in its mist. The orgasm that overtook Wolfram came and made him tremble in Yuuri's arms. His muscles clamped down on Yuuri's penis and this made Yuur's thrust become slower and deeper. It was hard to keep his speed up with the muscle cramping around him so Yuuri gave one last thrust and came inside Wolfram.

Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder and kissed the side of his neck. Yuuri kept his eyes closed and basked in the shudders his body gave as he kept spilling inside his 'wife'. "Are you okay Yuuri?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm sorry I made us late." Both laughed and began to clean themselves again.

**Into Town they go…**

The couple spent the better part of the morning looking at shops and stands, while keeping each other in close distance. It seem that the towns people were beginning to warm up to them and didn't give them too many heated glares. At first it had been odd, because not only were they obviously out of towners, they were also strange ones, or rather Wolfram was a "gringo" in their mind sets. At noon, both set out to have a light lunch.

"Welcome, Oh it's you guys." Greeted Anji the young waitress at the small restaurant they had first had food at.

"Oh hello, we would like the same table as before if you don't mind." With a bright smile she led them to the table by the window and seated them. Wolfram this time around wasn't threatened by the young girl.

"Did you both enjoy the meal last time?"

"Of course, we had a great time too and ouch…," he glared across the table and his wife and saw him smirking. Anji covered her mouth trying to hide her giggles. "Damn it wolfram, why are you being jealous?"

"No reason Wimp!. Just stick to ordering and not flirting."

"But I'm not flirting. But let's see, what would you like to eat then?" Yuuri grabbed the menu and began to order them both food. Anji excused herself and went to the kitchen to place their orders. "I'm sorry Wolfram, I'm not going to talk to girls while I'm here okay."

Wolfram shook his head, "No I was just playing, I don't mind. Besides, you have to talk to her if we want to eat." Yuuri took his hand and placed a small kiss on the palm. Blushing, the blonde pulled his hand away as Anji came back to their table with some glasses of water. Yuuri smirked while looking at the flustered blonde.

"Here you go. I will be back with your order promptly. Enjoy!"

"Yuuri, I was wondering…"

"Yes love?" His dark eyes locked with his wife's green ones.

Wolfram cleared his throat and lent forward, whispering lowly. "Why do you insist on wearing that thing, you know the condom?" his face was flushed and Yuuri couldn't help but also match the same hue. Lucky for him no one understood what Wolfram had asked and he was more than grateful for that.

"Well, Gisela advised me of it. Said that I needed to give you time to heal properly and if we did engage in intimacy that I should find a way to ease the discomfort. I figured that's why the condoms were in the house. Ken must have also known and made sure we had plenty of them." At the end of this information, Yuuri's face and ear tips were so red he could feel the warmth of it all. Wolfram wasn't doing better himself. "Also, I wasn't sure if my not wearing it might cause you to be pregnant again."

"Do you not want children, Yuuri?"

He shook his head and the silky black strands moved with the action, "No it's not that Wolf. I do, but I want us to enjoy this time alone. If we had a child, then we wouldn't have time for us. Besides, we are really young still."

Wolfram agreed with his husband and decided to drop the subject. Subconsciously though, his hand went to his tummy and laid there till their meal arrived.

A couple sitting at the back of the restaurant stopped their conversation and watched the couple by the window. "Isn't that Shibuya-san?" the female stood from her chair and walked over to the royal couple. The male stayed, his eyes glaring and his hands fisted on the table.

"Shibuya-san." Yuuri and Wolfram turned to the female voice and both their eyes widened. "It is you!!, I knew it. How are you both?"

Yuuri stood and bowed the woman and Wolfram just covered his eyes. This was not happening. "Wang-san, how are you?"

The woman smiled gently at Yuuri and then turned to wolfram and smiled at him as well. "I am quite well, I'm very surprised to find you and your lovely wife here. It was my understanding that you and the queen would not be traveling to Earth for quite some time." She looked back to her table and motioned for her husband to join them. Wolfram's body tensed and looked to Yuuri. He could tell Yuuri was not happy about it either. "My husband and I are on vacation and decided to have some lunch. It's so nice to run into you here." Yuuri smiled at the woman. He did not hate her, but her husband was a different story.

"Yes it's a surprise for sure." Mr. Wang stood from his table and walked casually towards the trio. Yuuri moved to stand behind Wolfram's chair and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuuri whatever you do, don't you dare invite them to our home." Mrs. Wang turned to Wolfram but could not understand what he said.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

"He can't understand a word we are saying am afraid. I am not able to help him understand either. So I'll be answering all of your questions."

She waved a hand at him, "oh don't worry so much. I understand. Genjiro I was right, I told you it was them." Her husband finally reached them and he smirked at the king. He took his wife's hand.

"Yes I see you were right. How are you Shibuya sama?"

"I am well. How about yourself Wang-san?" Mr. Wang bowed and then lifted, his eyes locking with the emerald ones at the table.

"I am better now. And you my lady, how are you?" Wolfram looked up at his husband and Yuuri translated to him what had been said. He smiled for politeness' sake and Mrs. Wang was more than happy to invite herself to sit before Wolfram. He honestly could tolerate the woman, but wanted nothing more than to kick her husband into oblivion. Anji came to their table and set two more chairs for them. Yuuri sat next to wolfram and placed his hand around his chair. Mr. Wang just smirked throughout the meal.

It wasn't till a half hour later that the quartet paid their bills and stood to leave. Only that the Wangs did not go on their merry way, oh no they decided to sight see with the Royal couple; much to the vexation of the other two.

"Fuyu perhaps you would like to show the queen the shop you found." Mrs. Wang looked into the eyes of her husband and understood what he wanted. He was still thinking about business even on their vacation. Casting her eyes down, the woman walked over to Wolfram and Yuuri who were holding hands and asked the king if she could show Wolfram the shop. Yuuri did not object but simply stated that Wolfram would have to agree.

"Do you want to go to a shop with Wang san?"

"Sure thing Yuuri. Just don't you dare leave me alone for too long." Wolfram pouted for good measure and Yuuri couldn't help but quickly kiss him. Pulling away Wolfram winked at his husband while Wang san dragged him away. Putting a sexy smile on his lips he swayed his hips for Yuuri. The king blushed, but underneath it all he was getting a bit hard. _Wait till we get home sweetheart. You wont leave the bed for days._

The king turned his attention to the man beside him and wondered what Wang san had in mind. "So, how are things going for you Wang san?"

The middle age man fixed his glasses, "they are very good, Shibuya sama. We are getting ready to incorporate some of your people into our staff."

"Oh, you mean those that decided to leave Shin Makoku and come live here on Earth?"

Mr. Wang nodded and then motioned for them to stand outside the shop Wolfram and Fuyu were in. Yuuri looked inside and saw the blonde smiling at something, while Mrs. Wang san talked with the clerk. "How was your celebration party Shibuya sama? Fuyu and I left before the party took place and she complained about it for a whole week."

_Talk about bad timing. _"It was uneventful." Wang san made a strange noise in the back of his throat and Yuuri did not dwell on it.

"Yuuri you have to come see this." Out came Wolfram with a hand full of trinkets and a 100 watt smile. Not seeing where he was heading, the queen bumped into Wang san sending them both onto the hard cemented side walk. Yuuri rushed to his wife but slipped on the broken trinkets and ended up piercing his skin.

Wolfram didn't know what train hit him, but his eyes opened after a minute or so. He noticed that he did not land on the ground, but rather on a large firm chest. He felt hands holding him tightly and knew without a doubt that it was not Yuuri's warm arms.

"Ugh…damn," he attempted to get up but the arms were like iron and did not let go of him. "Let go of me!."

Yuuri cursed and stood up brushing the glass from him. He turned to see where wolfram was and found people surrounding him and Wang san. Fuyu came out of the store and rushed to her husband. "Koiishi are you alright?" The people moved out of the way.

"Let me go!" Wolfram was trashing about but Wang san was not letting go of him. Yuuri's fury was growing the more he watched this man hold onto wolfram. He pushed his way through the people and took hold of Wolfram's arm and pulled him. "Ahhh, what the…" familiar arms wrapped around him and his eyes searched those of Yuuri's, "Yuuri!".

Yuuri hugged Wolfram but never let his eyes stray away from Wang and his wife. He couldn't hide the fury in them and Wang returned it full force. "Let's go home Wolfram."

The queen pulled away and was about to walk when he noticed the small droplets of blood falling to the ground, "You're bleeding. What happened?"

"It's alright, let's just go home," turning to Fuyu and her husband, Yuuri explained to them that they were heading home and would have done so, had not the woman promise wolfram and Yuuri to invite her to their home. Yuuri tried to really not be mean, but her big doe eyes were getting to him. He turned to Wolf and explained what the woman wanted, but he fervently shook his head. Fuyu was really dopey and thought Wolfram was saying it wasn't a problem and began to hug the queen.

"Thank you!. I don't have many friends and I just enjoyed the time I spent with you, your highness." Yuuri of course translated to Wolf whose mouth was hanging open. So basically they were roped into inviting the Wangs over for the weekend. Yuuri was so going to die the minute he got home, because his queen would be doing the killing.

**Finally home…**

The couple did not talk about their disastrous day, oh no, they didn't even talk to each other. Wolfram was beyond pissed and Yuuri wanted to stay clear of it. That would have been a great plan, but Wolfram had gone to the bathroom, taken the first aid kit from the cabinet, and then practically forced Yuuri to seat at a kitchen bench. "I can heal myself Wolfram."

"And I want to clean it up at least." Yuuri did not stop him from his goal and quietly observed the blonde trying to read and pick the right objects. It was cute and endearing.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wimp, Wolfram. I wish I was more firm and not such a pushover."

"What are you talking about now?" He took some gauze and the rubbing alcohol and figured they both had to go hand in hand. Yuuri flinched at the amount of alcohol he was soaking in the gauze.

Yuuri took the alcohol from him and placed it on the table, he then took his hands and held them in his, "I mean, I could have really told them that we are not in the mood for visits, but she was just so…"

"pathetic?"

"Be nice. But yeah sort of. I felt horrible about it"

"what's done is done Yuuri. Just don't let that man near me or I will kill him." Pulling the blonde to sit on his lap, the king kissed the side of his pearly neck.

"mmm, I would kill him before you do sweetheart. I wont let anyone touch you."

Giggling, the blonde stood and pulled Yuuri with him. The king did not understand what the blonde had in mind, till he was pulled all the way to the bathroom. "Shower now" exclaimed the blonde as he began to shed Yuuri off his clothes.

Later in the night, Yuuri would come to the conclusion that not only did he enjoyed morning showers more, he became very fond of night showers even more.

* * *

The Wangs are back. Hehe, So, I will be skipping a few days. Only because i want to be able to bring them home and meet the new baby and all. Heee. Yeah Gunter has his moment soon. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
